THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE (Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)
by Ana-Friky-chan
Summary: La vida siempre hace sufrir a todas las personas, no sé, pero creo que ella es mi enemiga, eh pasado por mucho, pero a la vez es poco, ella se ah encargado de quitarme a mi madre, a no mostrar la cara de mi padre, a demostrarme que no todos son lo que aparenta ser, me ah demostrado que incluso en las personas en que eh confiando, eh dado mi cariño y amor son las que me lastiman más
1. Summary

THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE

(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)

La vida siempre hace sufrir a todas las personas, no sé, pero creo que ella es mi enemiga, eh pasado por mucho, pero a la vez es poco, ella se ah encargado de quitarme a mi madre, a no mostrar la cara de mi padre, a demostrarme que no todos son lo que aparenta ser, me ah demostrado que incluso en las personas en que eh confiando, eh dado mi cariño y amor son las que me lastiman más. Tal es el caso, es el, bueno era de mi novio Ishida y mi mejor amiga Orihime que abuzaron de mi confianza y mantenían una relación en secreto. ¿Ella simplemente me impide ser feliz? ¿Porque? ¿Cómo te sentirías a estar sola? ¿Que tu personalidad no encaje con nadie? ¿Sentirte rechazada?¿Diferente?

Pero todo cambia, es lo que dice la gente, en realidad creo que es cierto pues Kurosaki Ichigo ah cambiado mi vida, ah cambiado la vida de Kuchiki Rukia, el me ah demostrado cosas que nunca pensé conocer, ¿Dinero?¿Joyas?¿Poder? no, sino esas pequeñas cosas de las vida que me hacen feliz, que siempre tratare de tenerlas en mi corazón y disfrútalas, claro antes de que muera….


	2. Chapter 1

**THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**NOTAS:**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo, pero en este capitulo Solo Rukia va a narrar.

*Cuando narra Rukia va aparecer normal, por ejemplo:

―Ichigo ―dije un poco desconcentrada.

*Cuando va narrar Ichigo este parecerá entre asteriscos, por ejemplo:

―Rukia ― *Dije desconcentrado*

*Pero por el momento solo narrara Rukia, quiero que los dos narren para que vean lo que piensa cada quien desde su punto de vista x3 espero que les guste el capitulo Y que le saque aunque sea una rista…

**Capítulo 1: Entre sombras y apariencias, la luz llego con consecuencias…**

Allí estaba yo, si allí, sin moverme, paralizada, la lluvia caía sobre mí, solo ayudaba a sentirme más triste, a sentirme engañada, no sabía qué hacer, mi única opción era solamente ver y preguntarme ¿Qué hice mal?, no quería llorar y no iba a llorar, porque simplemente no valdría la pena o ¿Si? Sin duda esa imagen jamás la sacaría de mi cabeza, otro error más que eh cometido o simplemente la vida quiere volverse mi enemiga, pero sin duda esa imagen dolorosa de mí mejor amiga Orihime y mi novio Ishida besándose bajo ese árbol jamás desaparecería.

No pude más, era mejor correr, si correr, solo quería correr y olvidarme de todo eso, pero ¿Porque?, ¿Porque siempre Orihime? ¿Por qué es más linda? ¿Tiene mejor cuerpo? ¿Realmente es mi amiga? ¿Pero porque? Mi cabeza da vueltas y la lluvia sigue cayendo, pero sigo corriendo, seguía corriendo y corriendo, hasta el punto en el que siento que mi pie va hacia arriba y que mi espalda y vi cabeza caen hacia atrás acercándose al suelo:

― Oh, No ― Dije mientras caía hacia atrás.

De repente sentí unas grandes manos cargando mi espalda, con tanta facilidad, al mismo tiempo un destello naranja se hizo presente, levante mi cabeza para comprobar, y encontré con ese par de ojos color miel casi

cafeces, llenos de preocupación, nuestros ojos se encontraron y mientras me levantaba me daba esa cálida mano que rozo la mía.

― ¿Estas bien?― Pregunto esa voz ronca pero a la vez suave con un tono de preocupación.

― Si, gracias― Asentí y el no apartaba la vista de mí.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres?― Pregunta y no entiendo.

― Eh?― Dije con la boca abierta.

― Debes estar asustada y perdida― Dice con un tono de enojo

― Eh?... Ah?... Eh?― Dije sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

― Una niña como tú no dé...― No deje de terminar su frase dándole un codazo en su estómago.

― ¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Maldita enana!― Dijo furioso ese chico.

― ¡En primera no soy una niña! ¡No estoy perdida! ¡Ni asustada! ¡Y no soy una enana! ¡Maldita cabeza de zanahoria!― Replique a ese idiota demasiada enojada, jamás me ha gustado que crean que soy una niña o una enana.

― ¡Creo que ya me di cuenta! ¡Estúpida enana!― La furia de ese chico no se iba y hacia decir estupideces.

― ¡Perdona señor falta de vista! ¡Pero no es mi culpa que no tengas la capacidad para diferenciar a una niña con un chica! ¡Estúpida cabeza de zanahoria!― La furia me arrebataba y solo me defendía. ― Y ya te dije que no me digas ¡Enana! ¡Maldito gigante!― Mi furia estaba hasta el límite y tuve que acércame a su rostro.

― ¿Que dijiste?― Pregunta acercándose a mi frente.

― ¡Lo que escuchaste!― Quedándome frente a frente con su cabeza― ¿O acaso estas sordo?― Pregunte con un poco de sarcasmos.

De repente sentí que estábamos muy cerca, frente a frente, aunque enojados pero muy cerca, lo que hizo reaccionar a él y a mí para después separarnos, darnos vuelta, quedando espalda contra espalda y con la mirada hacia otro lado. Realmente estaba un poco nerviosa por ese acercamiento.

― Creo que me debes una disculpa.― Detrás de mí se escuchó su voz, también con un poco de nervios, así que gire la cabeza y vi un leve sonrojo, gire hasta estar enfrente de su espalda. Él también se giró completamente y quedamos cara a cara.

― Espera yo creo que tú me debes una discul... Sabes que, mejor no digo nada, no quiero tener una discusión contigo en este momento.― Dije con un tono al principio de enojo pero luego se fue desviando a un tono con tristeza y sufrimiento no podía evitar recordar esa imagen que vacío mi vida nuevamente.

― ¿Estas bien?, Te escucho un poco triste.― No lo puedo creer, aquel chico adivino una parte de mi estado con solo escuchar mi voz.

― Si estoy bien, es solo que… bueno veras.. Mi novio… bueno mi ex novio…― Dije un poco nerviosa y no podía terminar mi frase. ―Espera ¿porque te le estoy contando mis problemas a un desconocido?― Le grite.

― Porque a veces puedes confiar más en un desconocido― Dijo mirándome con una tierna sonrisa, a la vez sincera con tanta confianza.

En verdad, ¿podría confiar en ese chico? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente pero esta vez se quedaron quietas, atentas y sin distracciones, creo que puedo confían en él

― Encontré a mi novio besándose con mi mejor amiga.― Mi voz se escuchaba triste y desconsolada, quería llorar pero solo mantuve la cabeza mirando el suelo

― Tan chica y con novio. ― Dijo ese tipo con una voz que no puede definir si era sarcasmo o de enojo pero me provoco un leve enojo que ― Pero debo admitirlo eres linda.―

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, no sabía que decir, ¿Él me dijo linda?, pero si me dijo enana, de repente me siento un poco cansada, me duele la cabeza y cada vez pierdo la vista, me toco la frente y si estoy un poco caliente.

―Gracias, viniendo…― Mi voz se quedó callada y sentía como me caía hacia atrás, no me sentía bien, me sentía débil.

― ¡Oye! ― Fue lo último que escuche...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Avances: ¿Rukia en el cuarto de Ichigo? ¿Ichigo y Rukia en el instituto? ¿Rukia se queda en la casa de Ichigo? Gracias por leerlo x3


	3. Chapter 2

**THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**NOTAS:**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo, pero en este cap. solo narrara Rukia.

Espero que les guste el cap. Y si quieren me pueden dejar su opinión que me ayudaría a mejorar muchísimo gracias a las que leyeron el cap. Anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son todos obras de Tite-sama^^, menos Orihime ¬¬ la odio con todo mi corazon c:

**Capítulo 2: Una mano amable, la mentira para proteger la verdad y la preocupación me hace desviar.**

La luz entro desde aquella ventana, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran lentamente, dejándome ver la claridad del sol, al parecer ya había dejado de llover, eso realmente era bueno, me senté en la misma cama sin bajar mis piernas, levante mi mano para tocar mi frente, creo que ya no estaba caliente, ¿Acaso me dio un ataque de fiebre? ¿Resfriado?

Empecé a ver mí alrededor, esto es una habitación, pensé que era un hospital, ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en una habitación? De repente mi pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien abrió la puerta y entro aquel chico que me había ayudado en la calle, ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Mejor dicho que hago yo aquí?

― Al fin despertastes.― Exhalo con un tono de alivio y me miró fijamente. ― Ten come, lo necesitas para recuperar energía. ― No me había dado cuenta de la bandeja que traía con jugo de naranja y dos panecillos.

― ¿Porque estoy aquí? ― Dije ignorando la comida que me trajo aquel chico.

―Porque te desmayaste en plena calle y te dio fiebre.― Me contesto alzando un poco su voz.

― Y ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? Yo que sepa no soy tu responsabilidad y nada por el estilo.― Respondí girando mi cabeza hacia la ventana y al mismo tiempo cerrando mis ojos.

El chico dejo la bandeja en un escrito, se aleja un poco y se recarga en el armario, por cierto es muy bonito el armario, también cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

― Porque yo no soy ese tipo de persona que deja a alguien a su suerte y huye como cobarde. ― Lo que dijo me sorprendió, dejándome con la boca medio abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

― Gracias per... ―

―¡Ichigoooo! ― Una persona me interrumpió, entrando por la puerta y salto hacia aquel chico, lo cual lo percibió de inmediato esquivando aquel salto, dejando pasar aquel pobre señor que choco con la pared. Yo solo me quede sorprendida.

― ¡Idiota! ¡Acaso quieres matar a tu propio hijo!― Le grito el chico al que parecer es su padre. Al mismo tiempo mantenía su pie sobre la espalda de aquel hombre.

― O señorita-kun, ha despertado, Me alegro mucho.― Dijo el padre del chico con un sonrisa, cálida y acogedora. El prosiguió hablando. ― Me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre usted y su pequeña fiebre, Soy doctor.

― Claro. ― Asentí un poco nerviosa ¿Qué querrá preguntarme? Espero que no sea sobre mi pasado, todavía no estoy lista para afrontarlo.

― Veamos, ¿Tiene un lugar donde quedarse? ¿Va al instituto o a trabajar? ¿Si trabaja cuanto tiempo lo hace y cuando descansa? ― Woo, son pocas pero un poco difíciles.

― Etoo… Vivo junto con una amig… con una chica, pero por el momento no quiero volver allí, debido a algunos problemas, por otro lado no voy al instituto, si trabajo, en una panadería, trabajo de lunes a sábados de tiempo completo y mi único descanso son los domingos.― Quiero evitar conversación sobre Orihime, ahora no quiero encontrarme con ella.

― Ya veo, ¿Por qué crees que se debió tu resfriado?― No quiero contestar esa pregunta, no sabré decirle la verdad, solo se preocuparían más por mí.

― Tal vez… Tal vez sea por la lluvia o por el cansancio de esta última semana.― No puedo ocultar, mi nerviosismo espero que no se den cuenta.

― Entonces que parece si te propongo una cosa .― Dijo aquel hombre. Solo asiento con la cabeza y el continua. ― Esta es mi propuesta, te propongo vivir en mi casa, te inscribiré en el instituto donde va mi hijo y ya no tendrás que trabajar así te recuperaras más fácilmente.― ¿Recupérame fácilmente? Pero si ya no tengo fiebre. El continúa. ― Podrías dormir en la habitación de Ichigo, no me molestaría, además quiero tener nietos :3 ― Me quede avergonzada, solo no hable.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito viejo! ― Se me había olvidado que el chico seguía aquí, más me avergoncé.

― ¡Pienso que sería buena idea! ¡Además he comenzado a pensar que eres gye!― Reclamo aquel señor enojado.

― ¿Que dijiste? ― Grito aquel chico. No pude evitar reírme y solté un risita, a lo que los dos se me quedaron viendo y solo sonrieron, ¡Por dios que me trague la tierra!

― Y bien ¿Qué te parece la idea señorita-kun? ― Realmente su idea me sorprendió y no era de todo mala, claro a diferencia de tener hijos, eso no lo podría aceptar, creo que diré que si, después de todo quiero olvidarme de mi pasado, de mi ex novio y también mi ex mejor amiga.

― Sería bueno… Supongo… Además me gusta el armario… ¡Pero no pienso tener hijos!― Respondí nerviosa y solo esperaba su reacción.

― ¡Enserio que bien! ¡Voy a tener una tercera hija!― Su cara de felicidad no tiene precio.

― Gracias ― Dije con una suave sonrisa.

― No tienes nada que agradecer, después lo hago por tu bien.― Me dijo alzando su pulgar. ― Oh, se me había olvidado preguntarte algo, espero y no te molestes, ¿Padeces alguna otra enfermedad? ― Su pegunta me ha impactado rápidamente hecho un vistazo hacia el chico y vuelvo la mirada hacia el señor. No quería responder su pregunta, pero lo tengo que hacer.

―No ― Dije con una voz seca y ronca, espero haber sido creíble.

― Ya veo, Oye Ichigo, ves a la cocina y trae un vaso de agua por favor ― Dijo el padre del chico con una mirada fija.

― Sí, sí. ― El chico salió del cuarto y el señor volvió la mirada hacia mí.

― Muy bien veamos te volveré hacer unas preguntas, ojala no te enojes.― No creo que me enojaría, después de todo me están ayudando mucho.

― Si.― Respondí.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―

―Kuchiki Rukia ―

― ¿Padeces alguna otra enfermedad? ― Acaso no le había respondido antes, además su rosto ahora es serio. ―Dime por favor, me ayudarías mucho .―

― Si ― Respondí.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Avances: ¿Rukia conocerá a Keigo? ¿Rukia volverá a ver a Ishida? ¿Ichigo golpeara a su padre?

Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer, si quieren me pueden darme su opinión me ayudarían mucho :'D Se despide. Ana-chan xD


	4. Chapter 3

**THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**NOTAS:**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo.

*Cuando narre Rukia este aparecerá normal, por ejemplo:

―Ichigo― dije desconcentrada.

*Cuando narre Ichigo este aparecera entre asteriscos, por ejemplo:

―Rukia― *Dije desconcentrado*

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer el cap. Anterior, conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta y se aclararan sus dudas, enserio gracias por leer el cap. Anterior, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden y pregúnteme yo tratare de darles pistas y por favor me pueden dejar su opinión me ayudarían mucho y sin más le dejo el cap. Nuevo

**Capítulo 3: Recuentros inesperados, el pasado vuelve a acechar.**

*Entro a mi habitación con el vaso de agua, pero hay una atmosfera diferente, ahora se siente un poco más pesada y triste. Veo aquella chica que me encontré en la calle, ahora esta con la cabeza agachada y se ve un poco depcionada.*

― He traído el vaso de agua. ― *Dije con la voz fuerte interrumpiendo aquella atmosfera.*

― Gracias Ichigo, bien, entonces hoy mismo iré a inscribirte al instituto, compare tu uniforme y unas cuantas cosas más que necesites, le pediré a Yuzu y a Karin que me acompañen.― *Dijo mi padre con las manos en la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.*

― Gracias, no sé cómo se los podre pagar, en verdad gracias― *Dijo aquella chica de ojos grandes, color violeta que a mí me parecían hermosos pero algún razón parecían tristes. ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras yo no estaba?*

―No te preocupes después de todos eres mi tercera hija. ― *Dijo mi padre embozando una sonrisa y alzando su pulgar, realmente es un tipo muy molesto.*

La chica solo sonrió y el viejo salió de mi habitación, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y vi que ya pasaban de las 12:00 pm. Maldición acaso aquella chica no tiene hambre, tal vez no tenga ganas de comer por lo que sucedió.

―A caso nunca comes, ayer no cenaste, ahora no has desayunado ¿Por qué?― *Pregunte viéndola fijamente a sus ojos color violeta, pero realmente no sabía cuál era su verdadero color, me podría quedar años viéndola, después de todo era una total misterio para mi.*

― Claro que sí, solo que tú no me ves.― *Respondió la chica con un tono leve de nerviosismo, viéndome con sus brazos cruzados y creo que un poco molesta, por alguna extraña razón no me ha dicho su nombre*

― Ya veo entonces ayer te volviste sonámbulo fuiste al refrigerador y cenaste, igual que hoy madrugaste y te preparaste de desayunar.― *Dije en un tono de sarcasmo acercando hacia la cama.*

― ¿A caso te estas burlando de mí?― *Pregunto la chica acercándose a mí, se podría decir que está un poco molesta.

― Claro que no señorita del-ga-da― *No pude evitarlo mis palabras salen sin pensarlo.*

― ¿Qué dijiste?― *Pregunto aquella chica ya un poco molesta.*

― Lo que escuchaste o ¿Acaso estas sorda? ― *Dije provocándola.*

― ¡Maldita cabeza de zanahoria!―

― ¡Niña!―

― ¡Idiota!―

― Enan…― *Me interrumpió dándome un golpe en mi cabeza.* ― ¡Duele!― * Exclame.*

― ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Estúpido! ― *Grito pero al mismo tiempo se tuvo que volver a sentar en la cama, al parecer no tenía mucha fuerza, me levante del suelo y tome el vaso de jugo dándoselo a la chica.*

―Toma, al menos bebe un poco― *Diciendo esto la chica agarro el vaso y tomo un sorbo.* ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre enana?― *Pregunte*

― No me llames enana, soy Kuchiki Rukia―*Contesto un poco enojada.*

― Gusto en conocerte, Kurosaki Ichigo―*Le dije mi nombre*

― Oh, Fresita-kun― *Maldita, acaso me quiere hacer enojar, pero no caeré en su juego .*

― No vas a lograr molestarme enana, por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?―*No puedo evitar el tono de preocupación*

― Supongo que bien, un poco confundida pero estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme― Contesto Rukia con un tono de tranquilidad pero también de tristeza.

― Sera mejor que bajes a comer si no tendré que obligarte― *Dije un poco molesto pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de sarcasmo.*

― Si, si ya voy― Respondió la chica con un tono suave y con una ligera sonrisa que me contagio haciendo que yo también sonriera.*

*Llego la noche, todos ya habíamos cenado, claro que Yuzu y Karin acosaron a Rukia con miles de preguntas, a lo que Rukia respondía fácilmente, creo que se estaba divirtiendo, después de eso subí a mi habitación, Rukia me siguió al igual que toda la familia, ¡Por dios al parecer jamás tendré privacidad!*

― Muy bien Rukia-chan dormirá con Ichigo―*Que dijo ese maldito viejo, acaso está loco, bueno si esta ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?, veo a Rukia y esta normal, viendo aquella escena, ¿Acaso no le afecta?*

― !Kyaa! ¡Oni-chan dormirá con una mujer! ―*Gritaba Yuzu, rebozando de felicidad por toda la habitación, ¿Que les pasa? ¿Porque simplemente no arreglan el cuarto de invitados? Tengo que poner alto a esto, pero antes observe a Rukia, quien estaba viendo seriamente a todas nuestras reacciones, sigo preguntándome ¿Acaso no le afecta nada?*

― ¿Porque no duerme en la habitación de invitados?―*Grite enojado.*

― Porque está llena de cosas ¡Ichigo! No puede dormir allí.―*Respondió mi padre enojado conmigo, pero es cierto esa habitación está sucia y llena de cosas desde hace tiempo.*

― Si, si, Dejemos a Ichi-nii, solo, el sabrá que va a hacer― *Dijo Karin mientras se llevaba a Yuzu y mi padre la seguía.

― Pero Karin-chan― *Rezongaba Yuzu*

*Por fin salieron de la habitación, dejándome solo a mí y a Rukia, ella solo estaba parada, sin decir alguna palabra, ¿que estará pensando?*

― Es muy divertida tu familia― Rompió el silencio, con una sonrisa maravillosa, ¿Realmente le agrado?, pero si están totalmente locos. Siguió hablando.* ― No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo dormir en el armario.― Dijo con una voz juguetona, ¿Acaso ella también está loca?

― ¿Acaso estás loca?, pero bueno realmente no me impor… ¿Oye que haces?― *Enserio habla enserio, no lo puedo creer se está metiendo a mi armario.*

― ¡Buenas noches Ichigoo!― *Cerro la puerta y me dejo con la boca abierta, será mejor que así lo deje porque probamente si empiezo a hablar comenzaremos una discusión y hoy quiero dormir temprano mañana habrá clases y no quiero desvelarme.*

―¡Onii-chaan! Es hora de despertar, ya es de día y llegaras tarde al instituto además tienes que desayunar― *Los gritos de Yuzu me despertaron, aunque solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero tengo una responsabilidad, rápido me empecé a cambiar, me detuve, pensé Rukia todavía debe estar en el armario, me va a ver desnudo, así que me dirigí al armario y toque la puerta, no respondía nadie, volví a tocar más fuerte, nada, ¿Acaso todavía está dormida?* ― Oye, Rukia, despierta.― *Abrí la puerta del armario, pero todo estaba ordenado, al aparecer ya había despertado, me desvestí y salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras, me dirigí a la cocina y me di cuenta que Rukia estaba cocinando, bueno creo que al menos estaba intentando cocinar, no pude evitar sonreír*

― Ichigo, buenos días, mira eh preparado pan. ― * Dijo con una voz inocente y a la vez feliz, creo que ya no está triste como ayer, oh ya veo así que ha preparado pan.*

― Me gustaría probarlo― *Ella asiente con la cabeza y me da uno, woo sabe delicioso, tal vez por eso trabaja en una panadería.* ― Delicioso― *Dije, y ella me alza el pulgar y me sonríe, mientras que Karin me mira fijamente para después desviar su mirada y sonreír, eso es raro viniendo de parte de ella.*

― ¡Ichigooo! ― *Mi padre viene directo hacia mí, lo esquivo y le doy un puñetazo, acaso nunca aprenderá.*

― ¡A caso quieres matarme, Maldito Viejo! ― *Respondí enojado, realmente me arruina mi día.*

― Pero Ichigo solo quiero demostrarte mi verdadero amor como padre― *Dijo mi padre lloriqueando*

― Y entonces alguno de estos días me mataras por tu amor― *Les respondí en tono de sarcasmos*

*Después de eso todos nos sentamos a desayunar, me fije en Rukia quien estaba a mi lado, al parecer no iba a terminar nunca, todavía le sobraba mucha comida, pero ella solamente miraba perdida en su plato, ¿Realmente ya ha acabado?*

― Gracias por la comida― *Dije y me levante de la mesa* ― Es mejor que nos apresuremos Rukia, si no llegaremos tarde al instituto― *Ella se levantó de su silla y dejo el plato casi completo de comida, bueno tal vez ya haya desayunado antes.*

*Después de que nos pedimos de todos salimos, y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto, ella venía a un lado de mí, volteando a todos lados, parece y un poco nerviosa, no pude aguantar mi curiosidad y pregunte.*

― ¿Nerviosa? ―

― Eh…mmm…si… mucho…― *Respondió un poco preocupada.*

― ¿Porque? ― *Diablos, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, mis palabras salen sin pensarlas.*

― Bueno, veras, ja…jamás eh asistido a una escuela, mejor dicho nunca eh ido a una escuela hasta ahora, pero realmente no me gustaría, hablar de eso― *Me respondió, al parecer no quería hablar, pero como puede ser, ¿Realmente está diciendo la verdad? ¿Jamás ha asistido a una escuela? ¿Qué pasa con ella cada vez es más rara? Por fin llegamos al instituto.*

"En esta parte los narradores variaran desde Rukia hasta Ichigo, espero y no los confunda."

Hemos llegado al instituto, no lo puedo creer estoy tan nerviosa, jamás eh asistido a una escuela y no sé cómo convivir con las personas, ¿Podre hacer esto? Me gustaría salir huyendo pero no puedo ya que el padre de Ichigo ha hecho esto por mí, no debería dudar y debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Si Rukia esfuérzate esa es la actitud.

― Hemos llegado― Ichigo me interrumpió de mis pensamientos, pero acaso está bromeando, acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que ya vi que hemos llegado, no lo puedo creer están irritante.

― Gracias, no me había dado cuenta Fresita-kun― Le dije solo para molestarlo.

*Diablos acaso ella me quiere provocar, mejor no digo nada, no quiero armar un escándalo en la puerta del instituto.* ― Si, si, de nada― *Respondí solo para evitar el problema.*

Ya veo no me quiere seguir el juego, bueno está bien para mí, después de todo hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, mucho menos porque es mi primer día en el instituto.

Entramos al instituto, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras y recorrimos los pasillos, hasta llegar a un salón, pero en todo este camino, todas las personas se me quedaron viendo, será por mi apariencia o por el mismo Ichigo. Pero solo se escuchaban murmullos como "Ella es muy hermosa", "Realmente va a estudiar aquí", "Se ve muy inocente", "Da tanta ternura", "Tiene lindos ojos", "¿Lindos? Se ven hermosos" Creo que si están hablando de mí, hacen que me sienta incomoda.

― Muy bien jóvenes, tomen sus asientos, hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera, así que la trataran bien y no harán nada estúpido, por favor pasa al frente querida― Dijo la maestra, que al parecer tiene buena personalidad.

Lentamente camino hasta llegar en frente, volteo y todos me miran, es tan vergonzoso, pero no debo tener miedo, así que pongo la frente en alto y comienzo a hablar.

― Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, espero llevarme bien con ustedes y me gustan los conejos― Diablos por que dije eso, todos se me queda mirando fijamente, incluso Ichigo está sorprendido por eso, no lo puedo creer, pero no me puedo echarme para atrás debo afróntalo. ― Gracias― fue lo último que dije, mire hacia la maestra y medio la señal de sentarme, mientras iba de regreso a mi asiento se podían escuchar sus murmuros.

Después de un largo tiempo en clases, tocaron la campana de receso, por fin iba a salir de tanta presión ¿O al menos es lo que pensé?, muy pronto salimos del salón, me propuse solo seguir a Ichigo, fuimos directo hacia la azotea donde después vinieron unos de sus amigos, lo cuales se presentaron muy amablemente.

― Buenos días Kuchiki-san soy Mizuro y él es Keigo.― Dijo aquel chico muy amable.

― Buenos días Mizuro-san― Dije un poco nerviosa.

― Ojala nos llevemos muy bien Kuchiki-san― Siguió halando el chico.

― No te dejes llevar por su aprecia Rukia, a pesar de ser un caballero, es un total mujeriego― Respondió Ichigo tomándose un jugo, oh ya veo es un mujeriego tan lindo que se veía, bueno al final todos somos apariencias

― Ichigo, no seas así, apenas conozco a Kuchiki-san, no me hagas mala reputación, además yo solo salgo con personas mayores. ― Woo ese chico sí que es sorprendente y tan inocente que se veía.

― ¡Ichigoo! ― Grito aquel chico de cabellos castaños, saltando sobre Ichigo pero este solamente lo mantuvo con los brazos haciendo que se aparte, fue tan gracioso. Continúo hablando ― Que bueno que trajiste compañía, además es hermosa, te felicito Ichigo― Expreso aquel chico con el pulgar hacia arriba y casi llorando, creo que es un poco simpático pero a la vez molesto.

― Kuchiki-san, encantado de conocerte soy Keigo y si quieres ayuda en algo no lo dudes en pedirla.― Me dijo Keigo con una sonrisa muy linda que también me hizo sonreír.

― Gracias y no dudar…―

― Kurosaki Ichigo te hablan en la dirección. ― Me interrumpió una voz conocida, que a la vez medio miedo en afrontarlo, rápidamente voltee, no pude evitarlo esa voz, esa cara, esos ojos es realmente él. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

― ¿Kuchiki-san?―

― Ishida―

Fin del Capítulo.

Avances: ¿Ichigo tendrá celos de Ishida? ¿Rukia podrá afrontar a Ishida? ¿Keigo invitara a salir a Rukia? ¿Ichigo se pondrá celoso de Keigo? ¿La autora dejara de hacer sus preguntas? xD

Muchísimas gracias por la larga espera, nuevamente tarde bastante y prometo que mañana se aclararan sus dudas sobre Ishida, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que no les moleste leerlo hasta ahora.

Se despide Ana-chan :33


	5. Chapter 4

**THE LITTLE TINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**Notas:**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo.

*Cuando narre Rukia este aparecerá normal, por ejemplo:

―Ichigo― Dije desconcentrada.

*Cuando narre Ichigo este aparecera entre arteriscos, por ejemplo:

―Rukia― *Dije desconcentrado*

*Espero y no los confunda, gracias por leer el cap. Anterior y agradeceria mucho si me dejaran su opinion, por favor^^ sin mas les dejo el cap.

**Capítulo 4: Las razones, por las cuales el mundo hizo detenerme.**

― Ishida― Respondí nerviosa ante su presencia, estoy un poco asustada, confundida, el realmente está aquí, frente a mí, cara a cara, no lo puedo creer, él está vistiendo el mismo uniforme, también estudia en este instituto, miro su rosto y tiene la cara de confunción, pero también de alivio, no puedo deducir bien sus sentimientos pero el hecho de que simplemente este aquí, lo arruina todo.

Miro a Ichigo, quien lo está observando fijamente, su rosto con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos color miel acercándose al café no se apartan de Ishida, me pregunto si él ya lo conoce…

*Que quiere este tipo, al parecer conoce a Rukia, porque precisamente este tío que me cae tan mal, tiene que venir a molestar, me pregunto que estará pensando Rukia…*

― Que alivio, Kuchiki-san, es bueno saber que estas bien, pero ¿En dónde has estado? Me tenías muy preocupado, y no solo a mí, sino también a Inou…―

― ¡No lo menciones!…. ¡No menciones ese nombre!… ¡No merece ser nombrado!― Dije con mi voz al filo de estallar, pero al mismo nerviosa, no quería hablar de Orihime, no ahora no es el momento de recordarla, tampoco quería contenerme, quería sacar todo mi enojo, mi confunción, mi depresión y sobre todo mi tristeza.

― ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?― Ishida se escucha realmente preocupado por mí, se puede ver su expresión de desconcentración, como si no supiera de que estuviera hablando. ¿Pero realmente no sabe de lo que estoy hablando? ¿O simplemente está aparentando?

Por otra parte ¿Realmente estoy haciendo esto? ¿Realmente me estoy enfrentando a Ishida? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Seré capaz de seguir? ¿Seré capaz de afrontar la verdad? honestamente quiero preguntarle, quiero saber, quiero que me diga sus razones del porque me engaño con Orihime, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de su respuesta, no… no… no debo de dudar, yo no soy así, yo no debo tener miedo, debo luchar con él, debo afrontar esto y no me quedare callada.

― ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué Ishida?... porque me traicionaste, porque me engañaste, ¿por qué?― No puedo ocultar mi enojo, quisiera en este mismo momento agarrarlo a golpes, pero sé que así no se resuelven los problemas.

― Kuchiki-san… ¿N-o no sé de qué me estás hablando?, no te entiendo, no tengo la menor idea sob…―

― ¡Cállate! No te hagas el tonto por favor, te vi, te vi besándola, porque me traicionaron de esa manera, si yo les entregue mi cariño y confianza, te entregue mi cariño y también mi confianza, entonces por…

― Pero no me distes tu amor, nunca mostraste otro sentimiento Kuchiki-san― Me interrumpido Ishida, dejándome con la boca abierta, desconcentrada, confundida, nerviosa, su declaración me dejo impacta, ¿Él quería mi amor?

*Me quedo impactado ante aquella discusión, ahora lo entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido, él es el ex de Rukia y por eso esta atmosfera se puso tensa, observe a Muzuiro y a Keigo que solo estaban atentamente observando esa situación, vuelvo mi mirada hacia Ishida, quien está reclamando a Rukia, ese maldito no se merece a Rukia, simplemente no.*

― Pero Kuchiki-san este no es el lugar para hablar, mejor vamos a un lugar más privado, donde estemos solos― Dijo Ishida interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos, él quiere hablar y yo también, pero si me voy de aquí de seguro me va a llevar a la casa de Orihime y eso realmente no me gustaría, todavía no quiero enfrentarme a Orihime.

*Veo a Rukia, quien esta con su cabeza agachada, pensando tal vez, él se quiere llevarse a Rukia a otro lugar, que decidirás Ruki..*

― ¡No! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Si quieres hablar lo harás aquí!― Dije enojada, si él quiere hablar conmigo lo hará aquí.

― Por favor Kuchiki-san. ― Se acerca a mí lentamente y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. ― Kuchiki-san vamos.― Vuelve a insistir.

Niego con la cabeza, él se acerca más a mí, me agarra el brazo.

―¡No! ― Grito y en el instante en el que me jala, siento una persona que le quita el brazo y me jala hacia a su cuerpo.

― ¡Ella ha dicho que no! ―

― Ichigo―

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Gracias por leerlo, sé que está un poco corto pero…. Naa! ¿A quién engaño? Sigue.

**Capítulo 4: Las razones, por las cuales el mundo hizo detenerme.**

**(Parte 2)**

― Ichigo― Dije desconcentrada ante aquellas palabras, oh por dios estoy en su pecho, miro hacia arriba y él está mirando fijamente hacia Ishida, al parecer está enojado, más que yo, mi mirada se desvía hacia Ishida y este mira a Ichigo con rabia, necesito aclarar mi mente, ¿Qué está pasando?

― Kurosaki Ichigo, esto no es de tu incumbencia, será mejor que la sueltes o tendrás que enfrentarme― Ishida hablo retando a Ichigo, creo que está buscando pelea, debo detener esto.

― Enserio, realmente no me importaría, después de todo desde el principio quería pelear contigo.― Exclamo Ichigo quien ahora estaba frente a frente con Ishida, realmente debo detener esto.

― ¡Calmasen! No es necesario pelear, no queremos armar un escándalo, por favor. Ishida, no iré a ningún lado si quieres hablar, hablaremos aquí.― Grite y trataba de ser razonable para calmar a esos dos. ― Ichigo, chicos, ¿Podrían por favor dejarme a solas con él? ― Mire a los ojos a Ichigo para después voltear hacia Mizuiro y Keigo, quienes sin algún problema asistieron con la cabeza y caminaron, mientras Ichigo se quedó a mí lado, volví a insistir. ― Por favor Ichigo.―

― Rukia ¿Estas segura?― Asentí con la cabeza. ― ¿Estarás bien?― Por dios es tan preocupon, pero me encanta.

― Si― Respondí con una sonrisa y el me la regresa.

― Esta bien, me iré, te veo más tarde.― Empezó a caminar, alzando su mano para moverla en un gesto de despedida.

― ¿Seguro que Kuchiki-san estará bien?― *Pregunto Keigo mientras caminábamos.*

― Si― *Respondí pero aun así no pude evitar mi tono de preocupación* ―Además si le llegara pasar algo, ella sabría defenderse. ― Aclare en un tono divertido, acordándome de aquella vez que nos conocimos.*

― Creo que la invitare a salir.― *Dijo Keigo con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y en un tono de alivio.*

― ¿Eh? Acaso no lo acabas de ver, está arreglando cosas con su ex novio.― *Dije reclamándole muy enojado ¿Acaso es un idiota?

― Pero tal vez necesite un respiro y si le propongo una cita tal vez acepte.― *Protesto Keigo ¿Enserio está loco o ciego?

― ¿Tú crees?― *Le dije en tono de sarcasmo*

― Para mí Ichigo esta celoso― *Dijo Mizuiro solo para molestarme.*

― Ja ja ja, ¿celoso yo? Por favor, jamás.― *Grite en forma de sarcasmo pero creo que si estaba celoso…*

―Kuchiki-san veras, lo siento no quería hacerte esto, pero debes entenderme, al menos debes comprender por qué lo hice.― Me dijo Ishida con un gesto de lamentación, arrepentimiento, ¿Como quiera que lo comprenda si él no me comprende?

― Dame… dame las razones para que el mundo haga que me detenga, que detenga este gran dolor en mi corazón.― Le dije a Ishida, quien me miró fijamente a los ojos, pero ahora su cara demostraba sufrimiento y tristeza.

― Este bien, te diré porque cometí ese acto. ― Mi mayor temor ha llegado, voy a conocer las razones por la cuales Ishida me engaño.

― Adelante― Creo que soné un poco nerviosa.

― Desde que empezamos a salir, jamás has demostrado ningún interés por que esto funcione, jamás me has besado, agarrado mi mano, o me has abrazado, es cierto que nuestra confianza es realmente hermosa pero… pero yo quería probar más, quería tenerte en mis brazos, tocar tus labios y mirar por siempre tus hermosos ojos, perderme en ellos, hablar, cantar hacer millones de cosas contigo pero... por alguna razón siempre fuiste distante, hubo un momento en el que realmente dude si tu querías estar conmigo, fui a pedir ayuda a tu mejor amiga Inoue-san, para que me diera consejos sobre ti, comenzamos a hablar, al principio por ayuda para entenderte mejor, pero después estaba buscando consuelo en ella, intentando buscarlo que tú no me dabas, lo que yo tanto anhelaba, después de unas semanas Inoue-san y yo nos empezamos a entender mejor para que poco más tarde mantendríamos una relación en secreto, buscando lo que tú no me pudiste dar.― Oh por dios el realmente me está diciendo la verdad, estoy tan sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo confundida, estoy tratando de entender sus razones, analizarlas pero si en mí no encontró lo que estaba buscando porque simplemente no hablo conmigo, tal vez así pudiéramos arreglar las cosa, o por lo menos intentar arreglarlas pero yo creo que la opción más aceptable sería dejarme, en este momento por alguna extraña razón me siento culpable, a pesar de que yo no hice nada.

― Entonces… entonces si en mí no encontrabas lo que buscabas, ¿porque simplemente hablabas conmigo o me dejabas ir? ― pregunte con mi cara de confundida quiero saber todo por lo cual no me dijo ese gran error.

― ¡Porque tenía miedo a perderte! Porque no sabría cómo reaccionarias, simplemente no quería dejarte ir, por alguna razón te necesitaba a mi lado, creo que es porque contigo siempre podría hablar y tú siempre me escuchabas sin importar cual fuera el tema de conversación, también una chica como tú no podría encontrar jamás en mi vida, mírate Rukia eres hermosa, inteligente, a veces eres dulce, otras veces demuestras enojo pero sin ninguna duda me demuestras tus sentimientos, no te quedas callada como las demás que se reprimen así mismas, eres sincera, honesta, linda, simpática, aunque al principio podrías ser un poco callada basta con un poco de ayuda y demuestras tu verdadero ser, siempre eres clara con lo que te gusta y con lo que no, me dices que te molesta, además me levantas los ánimos, jamás encontraría alguien como tú, ¡Por favor Rukia quédate a mi lado! ¡Intentaremos de nuevo, veras como funciona! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Por favor!― Ishida realmente sonaba triste, mientras que él hablaba con ese tono de depresión y de necesidad pequeñas lágrimas recorrían aquel rostro, ahora me siento más culpable pero ya no vuelta atrás y debo afrontar este sentimiento.

―Ishida, gracias por ser honesto, no llores. ― Lentamente me acerco a él y le limpio su rostro. ―Pero no puedo seguir a tu lado sabiendo que no te amo y no podre darte lo que tú necesitas, la razón por la cual nunca te demostré lo que tú querías fue porque pensaba que no era el momento. Lo lamento mucho pero honestamente no me gustan las traiciones y no podre seguir a tu lado sabiendo que podrías lastimarme en cualquier momento, pero eso no significa que te perdone, me traicionaste aun sabiendo que podríamos hablar y yo podría intentar dar mi esfuerzo, lo siento Ishida pero yo no puedo seguir a tu lado― Dije con la esperanza que le quedara claro mi punto de vista, en ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre. ―Me tengo que ir.― Hable con un tono de triste y enseguida me aparte del él e iba directo para salir del sótano pero su voz hizo pararme.

― Kuchiki-san tan honesta y razonable como siempre, gracias, ojala que algún día me perdones y lo lamento tanto. ― Esas fueron últimas palabras que escuche viniendo desde su espalda.

― Igual yo.― Respondí y seguí mi camino.

Ya veo, era por eso, porque simplemente no pude darle lo que el quiso, sin embargo él quería estar a mi lado, je, realmente se contradice así mismo, si tan solo comprendiera mi pasado, sabría la razón por la cual soy así, pensé que sería una buena persona y por eso le di mi confianza pero creí que solo me base en apariencias, me pregunto si algún día alguien me amara realmente y nunca me hará sufrir.

― ¿Verdad mama?―

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Avances: ¿Rukia encontrara el amor de su vida? ¿Por fin Ichigo aceptara que tiene celos' ¿Ichigo invitara a Rukia un helado? ¿Empezara a sentir algo Ichigo por Rukia? ¿Rukia empezara a sentir algo por Ichigo? Todo esto y más en el próximo cap.

Gracias nuevamente por esperar este capítulo y a todos los que leen mi fanfic les agradezco de corazón, espero que les hay gusta, que todas sus dudas se hayan aclarado conforme al tema de Ishida, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decírmela, yo tratare de darles pistas, por favor me podrían dejar su opinión porque me ayudaran mucho, se despide Ana-chan :33 por cierto hoy no lo hice de risa si no de suspenso y perdón por la pequeña bromita xD

Los quiero :'D


	6. Chapter 5

**THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**Notas:**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo.

*Hoy solo narrara Rukia.

*Gracias por la larga espera c: y por leer el capítulo anterior, dedicado a todos los que leen el fic enserio gracias y mejor les dejo el capítulo nuevo espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son todos la creación de Tite-sama que todavia no acepta que le gusta el IchiRuki pero pronto lo hara, yo lo se, porque si no lo hace yo tengo un cuchillo en casa c:

**Capítulo 5: Después de todo la vida sigue…**

Voy caminando en el pasillo del instituto, mirando al suelo, puedo notar que todos se dirigen a sus aulas, pero yo no, yo necesita asimilar las cosas, la situación, en este momento necesito un poco de aire, un poco de tranquilidad, de estabilidad, un poco de paz. Sigo caminando, sigo, sigo y sigo hasta pasar el aula donde debo de quedarme, pero yo sigo caminado y caminando, de un momento me detengo, alguien está agarrando mi mano, lentamente giro mi cabeza para ver quien la esta sosteniendo.

― ¿Estas bien?― Pregunta, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos amplios que resaltan preocupación.

― Ichigo.― Pronuncio su nombre con mi voz tratando de expresar un poco de alivio y de sinceridad.

― ¿Por qué no entraste al salón?― Su voz cotidiana vuelve, ese tono de molesto en ella, lo vuelve tan normal.

― No me di cuenta.― Dije mintiendo, no quiero dar explicaciones. ―Soy nueva ¿Lo recuerdas?― Mi voz tratando de ser normal e intentando poner una excusa.

― Si, si, lo que tú digas.― Pone su cuerpo en una posición de "ya lo sé", mientras pasa su mano atrás de su cabello. Me doy cuenta que todavía está tomando mi mano.

― Ya puedes soltar mi mano.― Digo en tono de molesta pero a la vez juguetona, quería parecer un poco normal, el rápidamente suelta mi mano y la deja caer.

― Lo siento, no me di cuenta.― Hablo con su voz un poco avergonzada y humillada al mismo tiempo.

― Típico de ti fresita-kun― Me burle de él, poniendo mis brazos cruzados y mis ojos en blanco.

― ¡Cállate!― Grita enojado, suspira y vuelve hablar ―Debemos ir a clases no quiero volver a hablar con el director― Ahora un poco aliviado hablo, se gira hacia atrás y empieza a caminar, se detiene y me mira. ― Vamos.― Su voz es un tanto aliviada y un poco apresurada.

Juntos caminamos hasta nuestro salón, cuando llegamos pedimos perdón por llegar un poco tarde, entramos pero todos se nos quedaron viendo, con una mirada de ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?, solo los ignore.

Camine hacia mi asiento e intente poner atención, pero solo pensaba en Ishida, analizando sus razones por las cuales me engaño, por las cuales me dejo, el solo pensarlo me confundo más y me siento triste. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, vuelvo a mirar a la maestra que explica algo sobre matemáticas pero no logro entenderla, vuelvo a pensar en Ishida pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una hojita de papel arrugada, rápidamente la desenvuelvo y leo lo que está escrito "Te veo un poco preocupada", miro hacia tras y es Ichigo quien la escribe, agarro el lápiz y escribo una respuesta.

Le escribo "El terminar con tu ex novio es algo normal, así que no estoy preocupada, ni triste, ni nada por el estilo", lo voto a su asiento, él lo agarra y lo desenvuelve, al ver mi respuesta solo se ríe y escribe, termino y me lo vuelve a tirar, repito la rutina y veo su respuesta " eh? Enserio, ya veo, pero no debes ser tan dura para tus respuestas es como si yo te digiera enana", suspiro y vuelvo a escribir "Lo siento, solo estoy confundida, necesito aclarar mi mente", se lo voto pero al momento una mano la cacha, _¡Oh por dios!,_ es la maestra quien solo abre la hoja y lee, _¡Qué vergüenza!_, se detiene, mira a Ichigo, sonríe irónicamente, suspira y cierra los ojos.

― Jóvenes― Fue lo único que dijo, se llevó consigo el papel y regreso a dar su clase. Miro rápidamente a Ichigo que tiene una cara de ¿_Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_, suspiro, giro lentamente hacia delante pero mientras lo hago veo a toda la clase murmurando. _¡Trágame tierra!_

Después de un tiempo por fin tocan el timbre, tomo mis cosas de mi asiento, las aguardo, agarro mi maletín y camino hacia la puerta, cuando cruzo Ichigo me está esperando, sin decir nada empieza a caminar y lo sigo.

Saliendo del instituto, nos dirigimos a su casa, ahora que lo pienso, jamás eh tenido una casa, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca, triste realidad.

― Rukia.― Pronuncia mi nombre.

― ¿Si?― Respondo.

― ¿Que ha pasado con Ishida?― _¡Oh!, _al parecer es muy persistente sobre estos temas.

― No ha pasado nada, solo eh hablado con él, hemos terminado, solo eso, si te preocupa si me hizo daño, no, no me hizo nada.― Intente sonar lo más normal que pude, no quiero preocuparlo aunque creo que está en su personalidad y tendré que acostumbrarme a ello.

― ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?― Pregunta echando un vistazo a mí con esos ojos intensos. Creo que ya no le podre mentir…

― Para ser honesta, me siento triste, dolida, engañada, pero más culpable, las palabras de Ishida me dolieron de verdad, pero no puedo ser nada, no puedo volver el tiempo.― Dije aceptando la situación, resignada pero era verdad, no puedo hacer nada.

― Ishida es un completo imbécil, no te preocupes, todos los hombres cometemos errores, nadie se salva.― Responde ante mi declaración sonriendo con un rastro de nostalgia. ― ¿Quieres comer un helado? ―

― ¿Eh?, mm si claro, me encantaría― ¡Woo! Su propuesta me sorprende pero me alegra, de hecho tengo hambre y un helado puede calmarla antes de cenar, creo que estoy feliz.

― Esta bien.― Dijo con alegría, mientras sonreía.

Me siento incomoda, ya que nunca eh comido helado con una persona, ni mucho menos con un chico, Ishida jamás me ha invitado uno, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, mejor aprovecho el día.

Llegamos a la nevería, es grande, con muchas mesas para varias personas, nosotros no dirigimos hacia una para dos personas. Nos sentamos y rápidamente se acerca una chica.

― Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?― Dijo la pelirosa nerviosa ante la presencia de Ichigo, pero Ichigo no se da cuenta y solo ve el menú. La chica es de nuestra edad, alta y con un par de ojos rosados, es muy linda y me siento incomoda al lado de ella.

―Mmm ¿Que vas a querer tu Rukia?― Pregunta Ichigo ignorando a la chica, me alegro.

― Mmm no lo sé pero quiero que sea sabor fresa.― Hablo sin medir mis palabras.

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta ante mi respuesta, como si yo hubiera dicho algo malo.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto porque él se quedó sin decir nada.

― No, nada, es solo que… no, solo olvídalo. ― Habla nervioso y yo sigo sin entender. ― ¿Que nos puedes ofrecer?― Pregunta Ichigo dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa quien ante su pregunta se pone nerviosa.

― Bueno… Por ahora ya casi no tenemos nada de fresas así que solo le puedo ofrecer el especial de Helado "Strawberry Particular For Two" en otras palabras es un helado grande de fresa para dos.― Dice la chica aun nerviosa pero nose si sea por Ichigo o por decir ese Helado.

― A mí me parece bien.― Digo a la chica quien asiente y luego vuelve a mirar a Ichigo.

― ¿Enserio, no quieres otra cosa? ― Pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza. ― Entonces ese comeremos.― Espera, ¿Comeremos? Yo creía que solo era para mí, la chica sale disparada hacia un lugar.

― ¿Comeremos?― Le pregunto a Ichigo aún poco confundida.

― Claro, por ahora no tengo mucho dinero para dos de esos― Dice en un tono de "Yo voy a pagar" Solo sonrió.

Unos minutos después llega la misma chica con una bandeja y un helado enorme. _¡No creí que fuera demasiado grande! _Lo pone en la mesa, y se aleja. Con un poco de pena agarro la cuchara, tomo un poco de helado y lo dirijo hacia mi boca. _Mmm es delicioso. _Ichigo hace lo mismo.

― ¿Rukia tu donde vivías?― Oh, no, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

Suspiro ―Vivía con mi ex amiga, pero no quiero hablar de eso.― Respondo pasándome como desinteresada y un poco fría, realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

― Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría― Dijo en un tono culpable.

― No me molesta es solo que pienso que aún no es el momento― Aclaro con una sonrisa falsa, voy a intentar cambiar el tema. ― ¿Ichigo tú tienes novia?― Pregunto con toda normalidad y él se sorprende.

― ¿Eh? No, no tengo ¿Porque la pregunta? ― Me responde con otra pregunta, que irónico.

― Solo preguntaba, además la chica que nos atendió se ve que le gustas.―

― ¿Enserio? no me di cuenta, ahora me sentiré más incómodo.― Dice un poco molesto por mi declaración, creo que lo hice sentir mal.

― Bueno ya ves, después de todo tienes seguidoras. ― Digo jugando con su estados de ánimo.

― ¡Cállate! ― Me dice un poco enojado pero divertido.

El helado se ha acabado y estaba delicioso, no me arrepiento de nada, pero creo que estoy avergonzada.

― Creo que se ha cavado, gracias por el helado. ― Digo a Ichigo, con un tono de felicidad.

― Espera tienes helado en tu cara― Dice mientras me mira fijamente, su dedo se dirige hacia mi mejilla y limpia el poco helado en mi cara, luego dirige el dedo hacia su boca, lo chupa y solo sonríe. _¡Oh por dios se ve tan sexy así! _Me sonrojo inmediatamente hacia su pequeño acto, me para del asiento.

― Cre-o qu-e debemo-s irnos.― Digo nerviosamente, y a la vez avergonzada, pues todavía no lo puedo superar.

― Si― Responde con una voz confundida.

El paga el helado, salimos de la nevería, caminamos en silencio, todavía me siento avergonzada por el acto. Llegamos a su casa e inmediatamente saca la llave y abre la puerta. Cuando entramos, el padre de Ichigo está con Yuzu y Karin sentados en el mueble viendo la televisión.

― Estamos de vuelta― Dice Ichigo quien rápidamente se dirige hacia su cuarto.

― Bienvenido Oni-chan, Rukia-chan― Nos recibe Yuzu con mucha alegría.

―Gracias Yuzu― Digo mientras subo a la habitación junto a Ichigo.

Ichigo abre la puerta de su habitación, el entra directo al baño para cambiarse, mientras yo lo hago en su armario. Después salgo y me siento en aquella silla. Un celular suena, me sorprendo, es el mío, lo abro y veo el nombre "Ishida" ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué llama?

Ichigo sale del baño y me ve con el celular en la mano.

― ¿Quién es?― Pregunta.

― Ishida― Respondo.

― ¿Y ahora que quiere? ― Pregunta muy enojado, ¿Por qué está enojado?

― No lo sé― Respondo nerviosa.

― Dame el teléfono yo respondo― Dice el enojado, extendiendo la mano.

― No―

― ¿Porque no? ― Pregunta.

― Porque no es asunto tuyo― Digo con toda naturalidad.

― Por favor Rukia dame el teléfono― Su mano quiere agarrar el celular pero rápidamente salto fuera de la silla.

Da un paso adelante, y yo uno hacia atrás, rápido me agarra por detrás de la cintura, mientras que yo tengo mi mano con el teléfono alejándola de él.

― Rukia dame el maldito teléfono― Ahora su mano esta alrededor de mi cintura para tener mayor acceso a mi mano con el teléfono.

― Eh dicho que no― Doy otro paso hacia atrás pero esta vez resbalo y me caigo en la cama e Ichigo sobre mí.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, sus grandes manos ahora están al lado de mi cuerpo, su cara está un poco cerca de la mía, esto me permite sentir su respiración tan rápida que se une con la mía, también puedo respirar su aroma que me tiene hipnotizada, mientras que su cara se acerca para encontrarse con mis labios _¡Oh por dios vamos a besarnos!..._

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Avances: ¿Ichigo besara a Rukia? ¿Rukia también lo besara? ¿Rukia se encuentra con un viejo amigo?

Jejejeje gracias por leer el capítulo nuevo y el anterior desde ahora actualizare cada dos días, espero que no les moleste y lamento no haberlo subirlo más temprano pero tuve contratiempos xDD Gracias nuevamente por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado. Se despide Ana-chan. :33


	7. Chapter 6

**THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**NOTAS: ** * Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo.

* Hoy solo narrara Rukia.

* Las letras que aparecen en cursiva son los pensamientos por ejemplo: _¡Oh dios mío!_ Lo demás es solo la narración desde el punto de vista de los personajes.

* Cuando aparezca esto **`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `** puede ser un sueño o Flash Back pero si es un Flash Back yo les avisare *-*

*Espero que disfruten el capítulo y perdonen la tardanza. Gracias por sus mensajes y les agradecería si me dejaran más c: también los amo por leer mi fic enserio los amo a todos y no saben que me hacen Feliz. Disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos no correspondidos aun…**

_¡Oh por dios vamos a besarnos!_

― Oni-chan la cena esta lis-ta… ¿are?― Dijo Yuzu en la puerta con la boca abierta ante aquella imagen de Ichigo arriba de mi cuerpo. ― Kyaa! Oni-chan me va a dar un sobrinito.― Grito Yuzu muy emocionada corriendo hacia la sala, en ese mismo momento Ichigo salió disparado detrás de ella.

― Espera Yuzu, no es lo que tú crees.― Grita Ichigo muy nervioso corriendo en el pasillo.

― Pero Oni-chan, si se iban a besar.― La voz de Yuzu se escuchaba en la sala haciendo pucheros. Solo me rio.

― Pero ya te dije no es lo que es, es mejor que cenemos, además ¿Dónde está Karin y el viejo?― Pregunta Ichigo tratando de cambiar la conversación.

― Mmm Karin-chan y papa fueron a comprar unas cosas para la cena, pero no deben de tardar, aunque me dijo que nos adelantemos a cenar.― Dijo Yuzu desde la sala. ― Oni-chan, Rukia-chan ¿Va a cenar? ― Pregunta Yuzu a Ichigo volviendo a su voz habitual.

― Nose, voy a preguntarle, ahora bajo.― Dijo Ichigo.

― Si quieres puedes quedarte haya arriba, no me importaría cenar sola.― La voz de Yuzu sonó un poco atrevida e inocente no será que _¡Yuzu quiere que hagamos el amor! ¡Dios mío!_

― ¡Yuzu!― Replico Ichigo y se podría decir que estaba avergonzado.

― Solo jugaba Oni-chan, apúrate la cena se va a enfriar.― Advierte Yuzu a Ichigo. ― Aunque por mí no estaría mal.― Yuzu hablo en un tono simulando desinterés.

Escucho los pasos de Ichigo en el pasillo, lentamente abre la puerta de la habitación, pero mi subcociente se interroga ¿Realmente podre mirarlo a la cara? ¿El podrá dirigirme la palabra? O ¿Haremos como si nada hubiera pasado? Espero que sigamos normal.

― Rukia ¿Vas a cenar?― Pregunta Ichigo desde su puerta.

― Mmm realmente no tengo hambre, así que creo que no.― Respondo a Ichigo con la voz normal que pudo hacer.

― Como que no tienes hambre, si en la mañana no tocaste tu desayuno, en la hora de receso tampoco comiste y solo te has comido un helado, deberías tener hambre.― Dice Ichigo con una voz amenazante, jamás lo había visto así, al parecer está enojado.

― Bueno la verdad el helado era agrande… espera que si yo no como, después de todo no es asunto tuyo.― Grito en respuesta a Ichigo.

― Pero está viviendo bajo mi esta casa, así que tienes que obedecer.― Replica Ichigo pero ese _¡Maldito! ¿_Que se cree? Para gritarme.

― No es tu casa, es la casa de tu Padre, Idiota.― Vuelvo a gritar llena de furia.

― Que dijiste ¡Enana!― _¡Me dijo Enana!_ _¡Qué le pasa!_

― Lo que escuchas ¡Idiota mantenido!― Ahora le grito muy enojada _¡Otra vez me llamo enana!_

― ¡Enana!―

― ¡Estúpido!―

― Maldita… Muy bien, si no quiere cenar, entonces no tendré más opción que obligarte. ― Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de enojo acercándose a mi _¿Qué va hacer este Idiota?_

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? No… Espe-ra Ichi-go ― Se acercó más hasta agarrar mi cintura y levantarme hacia delante poniéndome en una posición en su hombro derecho, dejando mi cabeza hacia atrás y mis piernas colgando en su pecho. ― ¡Bájame! ¡Ichigo!― Rogaba con un enojo, pero este no me hacía caso, mientras me movía para bajarme el me llevaba directo hacia la cocina, sin impórtale que allí se encontraba Yuzu.

― Yuzu puedes servir la cena.― Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, mientras me bajaba en una silla.

― Si Oni-chan.― Contesto feliz Yuzu a Ichigo.

― Ichigo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me cargaste?― Dije enojada todavía.

― Está claro. porque no quieres cenar. ― Dijo con toda sinceridad, mirando fijamente con sus ojos cafeces, con un brillo de preocupación en ellos. ― ¿Porque? ― Pregunta con una voz suave pero a la vez preocupada me pregunto como lo hace.

― La verdad yo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.― Digo con todo sinceridad, mirando hacia la mesa. Pero puedo sentir que el rosto de Ichigo está sorprendido.

Cuando Yuzu sirvió la cena, empezó a hacerles preguntas a Ichigo pero Ichigo solo le decía cosas sin sentido. Después terminamos y subimos su habitación, entramos a su cuarto, pero cuando iba a entrar a su armario me detuve ante sus palabras.

― Rukia, sobre lo que paso hace rato, yo no sé qué decir, lo siento. ― Dijo Ichigo sentado desde su cama, con la cabeza agachada con su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

― No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente, además… olvídalo es lo mejor.― Dije con toda sinceridad.

― Tienes razón, buenas noches. ― Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, después se acostó en su cama y yo entre en el armario.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

―Mama, mama.― Mami está a lado mío con una sonrisa, pero se ve pálida.

― Si Rukia-chan.― Dice mami con una voz muy dulce que me gusta mucho.

― ¿Porque no comes? ― Pregunto a mami quien está sin un plato para ella. Ella no habla, veo mi pan, un vaso de leche pero ella no tiene nada. ― Es por mí verdad, es porque yo siempre tequito la comida ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho mami yo no quería quitarte la comida, toma.― Agarro el único pan en el plato y levanto mi mano con el pan.

― Oh, Rukia-chan, yo realmente lo siento, si tan solo supieras, realmente lo siento. ― Dijo mami llorando y abrazándome.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

―¡Mama!― Despierto gritando, creo que eh vuelto a soñar con ella.

― Rukia ¿Estas bien?― Pregunta Ichigo desde la puerta del armario, sudando y asustado.

― Ichigo― Digo sin aliento. ―Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo tuve un mal sueño. ― Dije en un tono de alivio para no preocupar a Ichigo.

― Ya veo, ¿Enserio estas bien?― Asiento con la cabeza. ―Bueno entonces apúrate, si no llegaremos tarde al instituto.― Dijo con su voz normal, mientras suavemente cierra la puerta del armario dejándome adentro.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, la escuela termino rápido, el día se hizo muy corto, pero no importa fue muy agradable, además de que el clima es agradable y cómodo, miro a Ichigo quien va a mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra, al parecer todavía no olvida lo que sucedió ayer, mis mejillas se ponen rojas al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Yuzu ha pedido a Ichigo que compre algunos ingredientes para la cena. Llegamos a la tienda, no es muy grande pero tampoco tan chica, es un poco amplia, pero está muy surtida eso es lo que importa.

― ¿Rukia? ― Detrás de mí pregunto una voz muy conocida y querida, volteo y si mis dudas se desvanecieron es el.

― ¿Ashido?... ¡Ashido!― Grito de felicidad y me lanzo hacia sus brazos.

― Rukia ¿En verdad eres tú? Pero mírate, te has vuelto guapísima. ―Dice Ashido entusiasmado por verme.

― Ashido te eh extrañado mucho.― Le digo en voz alta mientras lo abrazo.

― Mi pequeña Rukia, no has crecido nada solo te has vuelto mas hermosa. ― Me dice con una voz suave y dulce, con la que siempre me habla.

De repente me hace hacia delante, me mira fijamente y me empieza agarra mis cachetes estirándolos.

― ¡Ashido!― Mi voz ahora suena enojada pero todavía contenta.

― Es que Rukia no te eh visto desde hace mucho tiempo.― Me dijo en un tono de lloriqueo. no pude evitar sonreírle.

― Rukia no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que Yuzu no está esperando. ― Dijo una voz también conocida pero a la vez enojada, volteo y allí esta Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, mirando intensamente a Ashido.

― ¿Quién es este tipo Rukia? ¿Acaso es tu novio? ― Pregunta Ashido con la voz a la defensiva _¡Oh no!_

― Cla-ro que no― Digo exaltada. ― Es solo un amigo que me ha estado ayudando mucho, en realidad le debo mucho Ashido. ― No puedo evitar sonreír ante mi comentario.

― Ya veo, bueno déjame decirte algo. ― Dice Ashido mientras se acerca a Ichigo. ― Cuida muy bien de Rukia, jamás le hagas daño, porque si lo haces, no vivirás para contarlo.― Pronuncia sus palabras en tono de amenaza.

― No hace falta decirlo, la cuidare así tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida.― La voz de Ichigo suena verdaderamente seria y no puedo evitar estar sorprendida.

― Bueno, eso está mucho mejor. ― Dice Ashido con un sonrisa ― Rukia, me debo ir, perdona, pero si algún día quieres hablar conmigo solo marcarme a esta tarjeta. ― Me da una tarjeta con un número escrito. ― Yo estaré allí cuando quieras, mejor me voy. ― Me da un beso en la mejilla ― Adiós.― Se aleja de nosotros.

― Adiós Ashido.― Grito y agito mientras él se aleja de nosotros.

― ¿Quién era él?― Pregunta Ichigo con un tono molesto, ¡_Oh no me digas tiene celos!_

― ¿Ichigo no me digas que tienes celos?― Le pregunto a Ichigo con una sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar.

― Claro que no Idiota, es solo curiosidad.― Ichigo respondió en un tono nervioso.

― Él es un gran amigo de mi infancia, el mejor que eh tenido.― Le respondo con toda sinceridad.

― Rukia.― Su voz cambia a un tono mucho más serio. ― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

― Si claro dime.―

― Tu madre ¿Dónde está? ― Su pregunta hace detenerme, a la vez entrevérseme.

― Mi madre está muerta.― Digo con una voz tan fría.

― ¿De que murió?―

― Ella murió por culpa de mi egoísmo.―

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Avances: ¿Rukia se encontrara con Orihime?¿Orihime hablara con la verdad? ¿Ichigo descubrirá el pasado de Rukia? ¿La autora se decidirá en ya no darle celos a Ichigo? C: esto y más en el siguiente capítulo xD

Gracias Minna! Por leer el capítulo nuevo y por esperar tanto, déjenme su opinión no le cuesta nada onegaii! Espero que les haya gustado y que no se les hicera tan corto porque yo tarde horas en hacerlo, bueno se despide Ana-chan :33 bye.


	8. Chapter 7

**THE LITTLE THINGS IN LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**NOTAS: ** *Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo, pero en este cap. Narran los dos c:

*Cuando narra Rukia va aparecer normal, por ejemplo: ―Ichigo ―dije un poco desconcentrada. *Cuando va narrar Ichigo este parecerá entre asteriscos, por ejemplo: ―Rukia ― *Dije desconcentrado*

*Otra cosa lo que se escribe en cursiva "_¿Oh cómo?_" es lo que piensan los personajes, no lo que narran, lo que piensan C:

* Gracias por esperar este tiempo tan largo… después de mil años subo nuevo capítulo xD perdonen la tardanza pero mi hermana llego de visita y tuve que estar mas tiempo con ella, después fueron cosas de la escuela y para colmo este capítulo se me borro y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo… muchas gracias^^ por leer el capítulo anterior *-* también por sus mensajes y por esperar tanto, los amo *Q* Y este capítulo va dedicado a Mirelys Michelle Izarry Gracias por seguir mi historia y te quiero mucho ;D bueno si más pre ángulos les dejo el capítulo nuevo…

P.D: Les tengo una sorpresa que van a leer al final del capítulo^^

Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son todos obras de Tite-sama^^.

**Capítulo 7: Golpe inesperado…. **

― Ella murió por culpa de mi egoísmo.― *Ella frunce el ceño, sus ojos pierden ese brillo que los caracterizan, su cara esta pálida y su voz está en un tono culpable, como si le doliera al pronunciar esas palabras, pero lo dice con toda sinceridad, honesta, mientras que yo me pregunto _¿A qué se refiere con su egoísmo? ¿Por qué se culpa? ¿Realmente si tiene la culpa? o ¿Ella también ha sufrido por cosas de la vida? ¿Realmente quiero saberlo? Si, si quiero saberlo pero si quiero saberlo ¿Por qué?*_

― Rukia, si no quieres hablar sobre esto, entonces yo…―

*Soy interrumpido por sus palabras.* ― Lo lamento pero no, no quiero hablar sobre esto, aun no.― *Susurra para sí misma reflejando su tristeza.*

― Lo lamento, no quise herirte.― *¡_Diablos!, ¿Herirte? ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo Ichigo? ¡Para esto! ¡Ya!, ¡solo vas a ocasionar problemas! _De reojo miro a Rukia, quien sigue con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo.*

― ¿Herirme?... eh.― *Susurra para sí misma, de repente alza sus ojos hacia los míos y los miro fijamente, perdiéndome en ellos, en su color que no puedo describir, en sus hermosos ojos, pero en ellos ya no está ese brillo, ahora solo reflejan dolor, tristeza, ella empieza a caminar.* ― No te preocupes Ichigo.― *Dice con su voz dulce y con una pequeña sonrisa falsa.*

― ¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme por ti? Por favor.― *Miento e intento cambiar el tema pero solo recibo a cambio un golpe en las costillas y un inmenso dolor _¿Pero está loca en qué piensa?*_ ― Idiota…Duele… ¿Qué crees que haces?― *Reclamo con inmenso dolor y ella solo sacude sus manos con los ojos cerrados.*

― Si no te preocupo, entonces no preguntes.― *Dice con una mirada fría pero un tono de diversión que se nota en se pequeña cara. Sigue caminando, la sigo, me detengo junto a las cajas de cereales, ya que Yuzu me ha pedido que le llevara su favorito.* ― ¡Mira Ichigo!― *Exclama Rukia sorprendida.* ― ¿Qué son? Son tan lindas.― *Ella emboza una sonrisa maravillosa, llena de asombro e inocencia ante aquellas galletas con forma de conejos.*

―Son galletas en forma de conejo… creo que le llaman Chappy el conejo.― *Digo sin interés, pero ella no parece notarlo y solo se queda mirando aquellas galletas.* ― ¿Quieres que compremos unas?― *Pregunto y Rukia rápidamente asiente con la cabeza demostrando su emoción y felicidad.*

*Rukia agarra el paquete de galletas, ella me mira con una felicidad inexplicable, _Al parecer le gusta los conejos.*_

― Gracias.― *Dice con tanta alegría y con una sonrisa verdadera.*

*Juntos caminamos hasta la caja registradora donde una joven de pelo verde oscuro nos atendió, la chica rápidamente se pone nerviosa con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro me pregunto ¿Por qué?*

― Bue-nas t-ardes, me llamo Nozomi, ¿Es todo?― Pregunta la chica de ojos rosas oscuros, está nerviosa y se puede notar su leve sonrojo, creo que esta cautivada por Ichigo.

― ¿Vas a querer algo mas Rukia?― Rápidamente Nozomi, me mira amenazadoramente, niego con la cabeza y vuelve a la mirada a Nozomi. ― Es todo.― Contesta por fin a la pregunta.

― Aquí tiene.― Ichigo paga la cuenta y recoge las bolsas, yo le ayudo con una, salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a su casa.

―Al parecer esa chica está interesada en ti.― Comento a Ichigo para romper el silencio.

― ¿Eh? ¿Tu crees?― Pregunta Ichigo desconcentrado _¿Acaso no se dio cuenta?_

― Pero si se puso nerviosa tan solo con tu presencia.― Le respondo a su pregunta con un poco de incredibilidad.

― Bueno, muchas personas se ponen nerviosas porque creen que soy un delincuente y también por mi aspecto.― Su voz es suave pero en ella tiene un poco de enojo.

― Bueno pero ella estaba sonrojada. ― Replico con un poco de enojo _¡Diablos porque estoy enojada! _Todas las personas que pasan por nuestro lado se nos quedan viendo, mientras susurran cosas que no entiendo.

― Bueno, no lo sé.― Responde con toda facilidad y también desorientación.

― ¿Cómo que no sabes? Si con solo mirarla se puso toda nerviosa, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.― Grito y me quedo sin aliento, de repente oigo murmullos entre las personas, me llama la atención en especial una señora que le dice en un susurro a otra señora "Creo que esta celosa" _Celosa…Celosa ¿Celosa? ¡Celosa! ¡Celosa! ¡Yo no estoy Celosa!_ Rápidamente me pongo roja como tomate y me paro ante ese comentario. ― So-lo creo q-ue de-berías salir más con chicas así, de tu edad a veces siento que eres demasiado cerrado.― Tartamudeo al principio para confesar lo que pienso con una voz baja, miro a él y esta con una expresión en su cara que no demuestra ninguna expresión.

― Simplemente no quiero estar con nadie.― Susurra e intento descubrir si sus palabras son verdad pero lo único que encuentro es enojo y odio para sí mismo, sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, él quiere estar solo, _¿En verdad quieres eso? _Pienso y analizo la situación, su voz es suave pero a la vez seria.

Me quedo sorprendida en silencio, ninguna palabra sale de mí, sigo pensando en la situación con la mirada fija hacia el semáforo que marca a un hombre en rojo y luego se posa en verde, cruzamos la calle y subimos a la banqueta.

Por fin rompo el silencio con mis palabras inesperadas ―Ya veo, solo que… a veces te mereces ser feliz.― Digo sin aliento ―Eso es lo que pienso.― Intento buscar otro tema de conversación pero un chico se acerca corriendo a alta velocidad atravesándose entre nosotros dos, empujándome hacia la calle. _¡Maldición!_

Un carro rojo se acerca a alta velocidad, en ese momento veo que toda mi vida pasa por mis ojos, que tan solo un poco más y ya no estaré en este mundo, que en un segundo todo acabara.

― ¡Rukia! ―

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Avances: ¿Rukia sobrevivirá? ¿Ichigo la salvara? ¿Yuzu y Karin encontraran a Ichigo y Rukia en una situación comprometedora? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo ¡Llame Ahora! Ok,no ._. Bueno la sorpresa es que os les traigo otros dos capítulos más^^ espero que lo disfruten y este capítulo fue dedicado Mire-chan *^* encerio Mire-chan me has a poyado mucho te quiero :'3 Gracias! Por leer.

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejarme un review onegai! ¡me ayudarían mucho! Gracias por leer el capítulo C:


	9. Chapter 8

**THE LITTLES THINGS IN THE LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

**Capítulo 8: Buscando la esperanza que es rechazada**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo pero solo narrara ahora Rukia *^*

*Cuando unas palabras estén en cursiva significa que son los pensamientos de quienes narran bueno ya saben c:

*Espero que les guste el capítulo porque en este tarde miles de años y solo falta uno más para que se acaben los 3 de regalo :D otra cosa más quisiera agradecerles por leer mi historia QwQ y este capítulo va dedicado a Mey-chan o Mey Abarai y Celeste Kaomy gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo las amodoro xD Bueno les dejo el capitulo.

Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son todos obras de Tite-sama…

**Capítulo 8: Un par de cosas de familias son las que nunca tendría….**

― ¡Rukia!― Un grito de terror proveniente de Ichigo me despierta, siento que un brazo me jala y ahora estoy siendo abrazada en contra de un pecho en que emerge calidez, una calidez que jamás eh sentido en vida, que incluso ahora no quiero alejarme de ella, esa calidez tan bella que me tiene atraída por su aroma.

Me siento aturdida, frágil, débil, mareada, pero a la vez reconfortada, miro hacia arriba y esta Ichigo mirándome preocupadamente, analizo el paisaje y veo que muchas personas están a nuestro alrededor, mirando la escena, mientras que Ichigo está sentado de rodillas y yo en su regazo con la cabeza en su pecho. Realmente me siento muy débil, no tengo nada de fuerza, solo lo suficiente para pararme pero volver a caer.

― ¿Rukia estas bien?― Escucho la suave voz de Ichigo, preocupada, y dulce.

― Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo un raspón en mi pierna.― Digo mientras miro mi pierna que esta roja por el raspón, él se para y me ayuda a levantarme.

― Enserio ¿Estas bien? O quieres que te cargue hasta la casa.― Pregunta Ichigo intentando ayudarme, niego con la cabeza, pero cuando estoy parada vuelvo a caer sobre mis rodillas, entre las personas se escuchan "Oh" de sus voces.

―No estás bien, lo mejor será que te cargue.― Esta vez no me dejo reclamar y en el momento inesperado me cargo entre sus brazos, salimos de la multitud, y todos nos miran asombrados, pero yo solo me dejo llevar por que no tengo fuerzas para pelear ni reclamar. Caminamos hasta llegar a su casa, en ese momento me podría levantar y pegarle un buen puñetazo pero la verdad me siento débil, cansada, sin fuerza, tal vez ese susto de mi vida me haya dejado en shock y no pueda tener control en mi misma.

Poco a poco avanzamos, yo en los brazos de Ichigo, viendo el hermoso atardecer, en sus brazos, sin que nada me preocupe, hasta por fin llegar a su casa y que este lindo sueño se haya acabado.

―¡Ichi- Rukia-chan! ― Grita el padre de Ichigo con la boca abierta. ― ¿podría ser?― _Oh no, va a hablar, que no hable por favor_ ―Podría ser… ¡Que se casaron!― Gritó de alegría el padre de Ichigo mientras corría por todos lados, Ichigo solo lo ignoro, se dirigió a la sala, me dejo sobre el mueble, con lo ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada, sonriendo irónicamente, se dirigió hacia a su padre y le dio un puñetazo _¿¡Y le dio un puñetazo!?_

― ¡Idiota! ¡Claro que no! ¡A Rukia casi la atropellan por un maldito imbécil y se sintió mal! ¿De dónde diablos sacas que me case con ella?― Grito Ichigo y su voz resonó en toda la sala.

― Pero ya sabes, los jóvenes de ahora se pueden casar en las Vegas .3.― Digo el papa de Ichigo reprochando y llorando haciendo que su boca formara como un tres. _Sonrió ante la escena._

― ¡Pero no, nosotros!― Dijo Ichigo pero su papa lo sorprendió tirándolo al suelo y levantándose poniendo una cara de reproche a una preocupada y seria.

―Por otro lado ¿Cómo estas Rukia-chan? ¿Te sientes cansada? ¿Débil? ― Pregunta el padre de Ichigo afligido y preocupado, _la verdad ya no quiero que se preocupen por mí. _Niego con la cabeza, el asiente con alivies fingida.

― ¿Cómo no te vas a sentir débil? Si caíste de rodillas cuando te paraste.― Reclama el Ichigo arrogante y enojado.

― Si ya lo sé, pero fue "antes" ahora me siento mejor.― Oculto con una leve sonrisa invocando calidez falsa.

― Ichigo puedes traer unas pastillas que están en el consultorio, ten aquí están las llaves.― Hablo el papa de Ichigo interrumpiéndonos en nuestra discusión, Ichigo al principio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero luego tomo las llaves y se dirigió al consultorio sin decir una palabra. ― Rukia-chan ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? ― Asiento con una sonrisa –Suspira aquel hombre- ―Está bien ¿Segura que no quieres recibir mi ayuda? ―

― Para que recibirla si después de todo no la merezco.― El me mira con una cara de depresión y yo solo se encoge de hombros

Suspira nuevamente y sonríe pero sonríe amable y sinceramente. ―Claro que lo mereces Rukia-chan, solo que no sabes el por qué, yo buscare quien nos pueda ayudar, para que puedas vivir mejor porque no debes desperdiciar tu vida despreciándola, si cambias de opinión yo aceptare ¿sí? ― Asiento, la verdad es que yo no merezco este tipo de ayuda, porque no soy digna de aprovecharme de las persona, siento como mis ojos se hinchan y quieren salir un poco de lágrimas, pero las contengo. ― A veces las personas tienden a equivocarse, aun cuando más son jóvenes, pero por eso mismo debes analizar mejor las cosas ¿No crees? Pero bueno, la decisión es tuya, no puedo obligarte a nada, solo espero a que cambies de opinión.

― Gracias. ― Digo con una sonrisa verdadera y el sale de la sala haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirige a su habitación.

En eso entra Ichigo, trae consigo una caja de pastillas y las llaves, busca por todos lados, buscando algo pero solo da una expresión de "no lo encuentro, ¿A dónde se fue?"

―Tu padre se fue a su habitación.― Contesto a la pregunta de Ichigo aún no realizada.

― Oh, ya veo gracias.― Dice con una suave voz y se dirige a la cocina, toma un vaso y lo llena de agua. ― Toma.― Me da el vaso lleno de agua junto con las pastillas.

―Gracias. ― Digo y después me tomo el vaso con agua. ― ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?― Pregunto.

―Tal vez, todavía no regresen, a veces Karin se queda entrenando y Yuzu la acompaña.― Aclara mis dudas, continua ―Pero pronto llegaran.― Termina y me sonríe.

―Tienes una familia maravillosa.― Comienzo con una suave sonrisa.

― ¿Enserio? Yo pienso que todos están locos.― Me dice también con una leve sonrisa.

―Pues a mí me parece divertida, tienes suerte de tener una familia. ― Digo con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia.

― ¿Qué paso con la tuya?― Pregunta Ichigo, me tenso al instante ya que no me gusta hablar de este tema, _Es una pregunta muy personal, y no estoy segura de responder. _Suspiro e intento controlarme.

Tomo aire. ―Solo te puedo decir que mi madre está muerta y a mi padre jamás lo conocí.― Respondo fríamente a la pregunta de Ichigo, _Realmente no quiero hablar._

―Perdón, no sabía que te afectaba tanto.― Dice Ichigo en tono de disculpa, mientras se encoge de hombros.

―No tienes que disculparte, solo no quiero hablar de eso todavía, a un no es el momento.― Susurro para mí misma.

― Bueno mejor cenamos, Yuzu dejo Curry en el refrigerador.― Dice Ichigo contento al ver el platillo en el refrigerador. _Pero yo no tengo hambre._

― Ichigo, yo no tengo hambre. Dije ignorando la comida que traía en una bandeja hacia a mí. Ichigo solo abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no has comido nada en todo el día!― Exclamo Ichigo enojado.

― ¡Pero no tengo hambre!― Grito enojada.

― Pues si no vas a comer, entonces te obligare.― Me amenaza Ichigo acercándose al mueble y dejando los platillo en la mesita de en frente.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto confundida. ¿_Enserio piensa hacerlo? Oh, no yo no me voy a dejar._

― Si, ahora ven aquí pequeña mocosa.― Grita Ichigo, mientras que se sube arriba de mí, agarra mis brazos con una sola mano, _Debo admitir que tiene manos grandes, _pone su pierna sobre la mía mientras que la otra está en el suelo.

_¿Cómo decirlo? A si, ya se._ Estoy acostada en el mueble con Ichigo sobre mí, mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, sostenidas con una sola mano de él, mis piernas bloqueadas por una de Ichigo, por más que intento no puedo moverme_. ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

―Suéltame Ichigo.― Chillo al ver que no me puedo soltar, entonces Ichigo con la otra mano agarro la cuchara y puso en ella un poco de curry, la dirigió hacia mi cara. _¡Que no vaya a hacer lo que estoy pensando!_

―Solo te soltare si comes.― Me dicta Ichigo, ¡_Pero no cederé! _

―Estas loco, claro que n…― Soy interrumpida por una cuchara dentro de mi boca. Me lo trago y pasa por mi garganta.

― ¿Esta bueno?― Pregunta Ichigo y asiento con la cabeza. _Debo admitir que su hermana cocina muy bien._

―Ahora ya me puedes soltar. ― No pregunto, ordeno, pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta nos interrumpió.

Allí estaban aquellas mellizas, sorprendidas y sonrojadas al instante, en un segundo mis ojos se cerraron a causa de un flash proveniente de una cámara que trae Yuzu en sus manos

―Esto no es lo que piensan.― Dijo Ichigo sonrojado al extremo.

―Oni-chan gracias *^*― Dijo Yuzu casi llorando de _¿Felicidad?_

―Bueno es mejor que lo hagan en la habitación, al menos no seas tan descarado Ichi-nii.― Dijo Karin con una cara de que todo es normal. _Esta familia siempre me sorprende._

― ¡Claro que no! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Solo intentaba darle de comer Rukia!―

―Oni-chan eres un pervertido.― Exclamo divertida Yuzu.

― ¡Comida Yuzu! ¡Comida! ― Aclaro Ichigo sonrojado.

―Es cierto, yo no quería comer, el solo está preocupado por mí porque no eh comido nada en todo el día.― Digo nerviosa y con una sonrisa falsa, además de que estoy sonrojada.

― Es cierto, ahora que veo bien hay un plato de comida en la mesa.― Dice Karin señalando el plato sobre la mesa.

― Hmm que mala suerte.― Reprocha Yuzu, decepcionada con un aura negra sobre ella y se dirige hacia la cocina.

― Ichi-ni ¿No piensas soltar a Rukia-chan? ― Pregunta a Ichigo quien rápidamente me suelta y se sonroja a un más. ― ¿Dónde está el viejo?―

― Karin-chan es "Papa" "Papa"― Regaña Yuzu a Karin desde la cocina.

― Si lo que tú digas. ― Contesta Karin.

No me había dado cuenta que mi corazón esta acelerado y todavía tengo gotas de sudor, estoy muy apenada, enojada y todo por culpa de Ichigo, rápidamente le echo una mirada de enojo y el solo me responde con una cara de "lo siento"

― Esta en su habitación.― Dice Ichigo, rompe nuestra atmosfera con unas palabras.

― Bueno ¿Van a cenar o prefieren comer en la habitación?― Insinúa Karin a nosotros.

― ¡Karin! ¡Cenaremos y ya dejemos esto hasta aquí!― Grito Ichigo ahora enojado.

La verdad no sé porque se enoja, si al parecer sus hermanas se lo tomaron a la ligera, hasta se puede decir que fue divertido, ahora que lo pienso jamás había pasado por una circunstancia como esta, _pero jamás haría algo como eso, no por ahora, _me tranquilizo y sonrió ante los recamos de Ichigo hacia sus hermanas y de alguna extraña razón me siento familiarizada a esta familia pero espero que no me acostumbre a esto.

― Rukia-chan te eh traído esto, es un poco de sopa.― Me sonríe Yuzu y me deja un plato de sopa mientras que se lleva el plato con curry igual que la cuchara. _Supongo que ahora si debo de comer, no puedo rechazarle a ella._

Mientras todos cenábamos empezamos a hablar sobre mi pequeño accidente después de las compras y como era de esperarse aquellas hermanas se preocuparon más de lo normal.

―Ya ¿Entonces el muy desgraciado te empujo hacia la calle y se fue corriendo Rukia-chan?― Pregunta Karin y yo asiento con la cabeza.

―Afortunadamente Ichigo me salvo, un minuto más y ya no estaría con ustedes.―

― ¡Aww! Oni-chan actuaste como todo un héroe― Comento Yuzu con unos grandes ojos llenos de estrellas, sonrió ante el acto.

―En realidad actuó como un tonto patético preocupado.― Digo en tono juguetón a las mellizas.

― ¿Qué dijiste?― Dice Ichigo acercándose a mi rosto con una cara de enojo y una sonrisa apretada entre dientes.

―Entonces Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan no puede dormir en tu armario, debe dormir en tu cama. ― Dijo Karin con un tono travieso _¿Qué? ¿En su cama? ¿Yo? Claro no._

―No se preocupen yo estoy bien, dormiré en el armario.― Digo ante de que esto se valla a otra parte pero en frente de mi estan las caras de tristezas por parte de sus hermanas.

―Claro que no estás bien, mira tú pierna tienes una raspada muy grande, si duermes en el armario, no podrás moverte libremente y te lastimaras más.― Me regaña Karin. Pero es cierto, miro hacia abajo y tengo mi pierna con una grande raspada, si duermo en el armario entonces me lastimaría más. Rápidamente Yuzu desaparece y aparece con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y trata a mi pierna.

―Gracias.― Digo desconcentrada, a lo que Yuzu solo me sonríe.

―Tienes razón Karin, Rukia dormirá en mi cama y yo en el armario.― Comento Ichigo con las manos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su cara y mirándome fijamente.

―Ichi-ni tú no cabes en el armario― Aclara Karin.

―Ya entonces dormiré en la sala. ― Contesta Ichigo.

―Si quieres dormir aquí en la sala, hoy es el día que el viejo se desvela viendo su programa favorito.― Dice Karin con total normalidad pero se ve que trama algo.

― Entonces dormiré en el piso de mi habitación.―Dice Ichigo tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

―Ichi-nii la época de lluvias se acerca lo cual hay muchos insectos en el piso así que no podrás dormir en el pido de tu habitación, así que no tienes más remedio que dormir con Rukia-chan― No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de decir, _Yo dormir con Ichigo pero eso es imposibles._

―Entonces dormiré en el baño.― Aclaro Ichigo con voz vergonzosa y nerviosa.

― Esta bien pero llevaras a Rukia-chan a la habitación ¿No crees?― La voz de Karin ahora en vez de ser linda suena perversa y en la última palabra que pronuncia le guiña el ojo a su hermana.

― Hmm bueno entonces...― Se acerca a mí y me toma en sus brazos, miro alrededor mío y veo como sus hermanas están sorprendidas ante ese acto.

―Oye Ichigo no es necesario puedo caminar. ― Digo.

―Sí, si lo que tú digas pero ahora todas tus opiniones serán rechazadas. ― Dijo en tono divertido y no pude evitar reírme. Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar mi risa, tal vez sea porque casi no expreso ese tipo de sentimientos.

Ichigo me lleva cargada entre sus brazos otra vez, pero esta vez me siento aún más cómoda, y reconfortada. Llegamos hasta su habitación, abre la puerta, nos dirigimos hacia su cama y me deja sobre ella.

―Muy bien yo dormiré en el piso.― Rompe el silencio con su voz suave y amargada de siempre.

― ¿Tan malo es dormir conmigo?― Cuestiono en forma sarcástica pero en verdad quisiera saber si es tan malo dormir conmigo.

―Si… digo no, bueno si, bueno, no, es que no es contigo si no conmigo, jamás eh compartido mi cama, por eso es que estoy tan nervioso. ¿Me entiendes?― Dice Ichigo en tono de vergüenza y nerviosismo con otro leve sonrojo.

Me enderezo y me siento sobre la cama. ―Y están malo solo di que es malo y asunto arreglado.― Sueno totalmente decepcionada _¿Pero porque estoy decepcionada? Estas mal Rukia, muy mal pero muy mal Rukia._

―Bueno en realidad no sé si sería malo pero no quiero arriesgarme. ― Responde Ichigo con facilidad.

― Así que eres un cobarde.― Lo reto con una sonrisa un poco hipócrita.

― ¿Qué dijiste?― Pregunta enojado.

― ¿Acaso no escuchaste Kurosaki-kun? ― Digo con voz melodiosa para enojarlo.

― Maldita, pues bien, aceptare, dormiré contigo. ―Responde con enojo.

_¡Espera Ichigo va a dormir conmigo!_

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Avances: ¿Ichigo si dormirá con Rukia? ¿Ichigo le harán una propuesta? ¿Quién será quien invite a salir a Ichigo? -w-

Bueno pues en el siguiente capítulo lo descubrirán c:

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por cierto mi espalda me duele D: quiero agradecerles por leerlo QwQ y si me dejan un review se los agradecería mas, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo.

Tambien quiero agradecer a Celeste por apoyarme todo el tiempo y Mey-chan quien me estuvo a consejando y regañando por que no subia los capítulos xD ok las quiero mucho y mushisiamas gracias por darse el tiempo OwO/ solo falta un capitulo mas y ya espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD.

-Ana-chan-


	10. Chapter 9

**THE LITTLES THINGS IN THE LIFE**

**(Las pequeñas cosas de la vida)**

*Los narradores pueden variar desde Rukia hasta Ichigo, pero en este cap. Narran los dos c:

*Cuando narra Rukia va aparecer normal, por ejemplo: ―Ichigo ―dije un poco desconcentrada. *Cuando va narrar Ichigo este parecerá entre asteriscos, por ejemplo: ―Rukia ― *Dije desconcentrado*

*Tambien unas caritas jejeje van a separar textos xD algo nuevo, espero y no les moleste.

*Etoo… un personaje nuevo va aparecer c: es mi creación xD Tambien les agradezco por esperar mis actualizaciones y pues Yanin-chan te amo igual que a ti Idi-chan gracias por leer mi fanfic *-* y a los demás gracias c:

*Otra cosa lo que se escribe en cursiva "_¿Oh cómo?_" es lo que piensan los personajes, no lo que narran, lo que piensan C: Sin mas les dejo capitulo nuevo de los 3 y déjenme su opinión en un review onegai QwQ

Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son todos obras de Tite-sama^^, menos Orihime ¬¬ la odio con todo mi corazon c:

**Capítulo 9: Nueva compañera, cambiando cosas.**

― ¿Eh? Yo solo estaba bromeando Ichigo.― Digo toda confusa, Ichigo me mira con una cara de "Tu empezaste" y es cierto, pero jamás pensé que llegara a aceptar. _Supongo que tengo que aceptar las consecuencias._

―Pues ahora yo no, no me digas que ahora eres tú la cobarde.― Dice Ichigo mientras se quita su chaleco y lo deja sobre su escritorio, ahora que me figo yo todavía tengo el uniforme, me lo tengo que quitar. Me levanto de la cama, despacio para no lastimar mi herida, me dirijo hacia la puerta del armario y empiezo a buscar mi ropa. ― ¿Qué haces?― Pregunta Ichigo.

―No voy a dormir con el uniforme.― Digo frunciendo el ceño, después giro sobre mis pies y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Rápidamente al llegar al baño cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me recargo sobre ella. No sé lo que me está pasando, _Voy a dormir con Ichigo_, nada fuera de lo común porque sé que algún día dormiré con un chico. pero no de esta manera, el estar cerca de Ichigo me pone nerviosa, y ahora dormir con él, es absolutamente una locura, pongo la mano en mi pecho no puedo controlar mi corazón acelerado, está palpitando muy fuerte, como si hubiese corrido un maratón completo, puedo sentir como mis mejillas están ardiendo y tiene un leve color rojo notorio para mí, camino lentamente y dejo la ropa sobre la mesa que está en el baño a un lado del lavamanos, me detengo frente al espejo y allí esta, la típica chica que siempre veo, la que refleja tristeza y compasión, -Me tenso ante el pensamiento-, por otra parte mi físico no es de nada que desear, una chica de 17 años, delgada muy delgada, piel blanca, largas piernas, de baja estatura nada normal para mi edad, tengo ojos grandes color violetas, pero en realidad no son del todo violeta, si no que tiene un color distinto que jamás había visto, mi cara tiene fracciones perfectamente delineadas, mi cabello negro que anteriormente llegaban hasta mis hombros, pero hace 17 meses que me lo eh cortado y ahora llega hasta mi cuello, dándome un tono de madurez, mis caderas son anchas ajustándose a mi estatura, mi cintura es pequeña y mis pechos no son muy grandes pero ahora han crecido un poco más.-Suspiro- Jamás me eh considerado bonita ya que pienso que el físico no es lo que importa, pero desde el mi interior me reprocho a mí misma, sé que no estoy cuidando de mi salud y en cualquier momento voy a caer y morir pero reamente no me importa, lo que me importa es que mientras haga más relaciones más difícil será querer morir y solo hare sufrir a los demás. Empiezo a quitarme el uniforme de la escuela, eh decido no pensar en eso, veo la ropa que vuele a recién comprado, me siento avergonzada de estar aprovechándome de la familia Kurosaki y también sé que pronto se me acabara la ropa y tendré que ir al antiguo departamento donde vivía antes con Orihime, pero ahora sé que no será lo mismo, ya que no la veré de la misma manera. Termino de cambiarme y me dirijo a la habitación de Ichigo. Y allí está de nuevo ese nerviosismo y vergüenza que me impide pensar bien.

Abro la puerta lentamente y me pongo roja al momento, Ichigo está quitándose la camisa, delante de mí, se puede notar que en su torso tiene músculos definidos aptos para su edad, ahora me doy cuenta que Ichigo es muy apuesto, es alto, un poco musculoso, fracciones definidas, ojos cafeces casi llegando al color miel, boca larga y labios delgados, además de tener su cabello revuelto y ese tono naranja que resalta, de verdad que es muy apuesto y puede llegar a hacer sexy. Cierro la puerta lentamente, creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, desde este momento tendré siempre en mi cabeza el tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

Toco la puerta despacio. ― ¿Puedo pasar?― Pregunto desde afuera con voz suave pero todavía estoy roja.

― ¿Eh? Si claro pasa.― Escucho la respuesta de Ichigo y abro lentamente la puerta. Entro todavía roja por aquel suceso. ― ¿Y ahora qué?― Pregunta Ichigo, con voz suave.

―Creo que debemos dormir ¿No?― Digo un poco aturdida con lo que está pasando.

―Creo que sí.― Dice Ichigo señalándome la cama para que me metiera en ella. Solo lo miro atentamente y me subo en la cama.

―Bien, ¿Esto puede ser más incómodo?― Susurra para sí mismo.

―Yo digo que no.― También susurro para mí misma.

Él se mete a la cama y se pone a espalda de mí, igual como yo lo hice. No sé por qué, pero siento que puedo dormir tranquila, en ves que debería estar nerviosa, avergonzada pero siento una calidez tan irresistible, que no me quiero alejar de ella, me siento cansada así que cada vez mis ojos se están cerrando hasta quedar completamente dormida…

Los rayos de luz me empiezan a molestar y me aferro a abrazar al bulto de gran tamaño a mi lado, que me tiene rodeada por su mano sobre mi espalda, empiezo a oler su aroma que emana de él, me percato que ese olor es muy rico y suave, así que lentamente abro los ojos para encontrar quien es el dueño de él, pero después paso a ponerlos grandes por la sorpresa de que Ichigo es el que está a mi lado abrazándome, de repente mi corazón empieza acelerar, mi reparación se vuelve loca y me siento intimidada por él, _Realmente está a mi lado, dormido, abrazándome, y dormido, es tan hermoso… _Quiero librarme pero no puedo mientras más me esfuerzo, más me atrae contra su cuerpo, siento la inmensa de necesidad de permanecer a su lado, así que decido volver a dormir un poco dejando que él me abrase.

*Lentamente abro los ojos, ya que siento algo pequeño que se está moviendo a mi lado pero por alguna extraña razón aferro ese bulto a mi cuerpo, porque no quiero dejarlo ir, ya que siento una calidez extraña pero cómoda extremadamente cómoda, por eso no quiero alejarme, pero cuando abro los ojos, la respuesta de quien está a mi lado es Rukia, me sonrojo al instante, pero ella sigue dormida, y se ve hermosa, pequeña, blanca, débil, delicada ,como una muñeca de cera que en cualquier momento se puede romper y necesita de alguien que la proteja y yo seré quien la proteja… _¡Pero qué diablos estas diciendo Ichigo!_ _Es mejor que te levantes y te vayas a al instituto. _Con cuidado me separo de Rukia y me levanto de la cama dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme y olvidarme de mi pensamiento.*

-Suspiro- al parecer Ichigo ya se ha levantado, así que yo también lo hare, me levanto de la cama y me fijo en mi herida que ya está mejor, me estiro para iniciar un nuevo día más….

Después de cambiarme bajo a la cocina donde ya está toda la familia Kurosaki.

―Buenos días.― Digo a toda la familia.

―Buenos días.― Responden al mismo tiempo, menos Ichigo, quien está comiendo su desayuno.

― ¿Rukia-chan que quieres comer?― Pregunta Yuzu tiernamente.

―Etoo… me conformo con una manzana.― Respondo con timidez.

― ¿Eh? ¿Segura?― Vuelve a preguntar pero ahora un poco desconcentrada.

―Sí.― Digo aun con timidez. _Aun no me acostumbro a esta familia._

―Lo que pasa es que esta con la típica dieta en las mujeres.― Dice Ichigo con el ceño fruncido medio fastidiado.

―Calla…―

Soy interrumpida por Isshin. ―Ichigo no hables si no conoces la verdadera razón.― Me tenso antes sus palabras, y desvió la mirada.

―Eso es cierto Oni-chan, tú también a veces no comes y por más que te reproche no me haces caso .3. ― Dice Yuzu enojada a su estilo, dándome una manzana la cual yo acepto y le doy las gracias con una sonrisa.

―Yuzu apúrate llegaremos tarde a la escuela.― Por fin habla Karin. ―Por cierto Ichi-Nii ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?― Pregunta Karin con un tono perverso, e Ichigo escupe su jugo de naranja, mientras que yo me atraganto con la manzana.

―Eso n-o te incumbe Karin.― Exclama Ichigo todo rojo.

―Durmió muy bien.― Digo, muy dulcemente encarnado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo para molestar a Ichigo.

― Maldita.― Dice Ichigo enojado y una venita resalta en su frente.

―Ara Kurosaki-kun pero si hasta roncabas.― Digo en ese tono meloso que tanto le molesta a Ichigo.

Risas, muchas risas se escuchan en la sala por mi pequeña broma y no puedo evitar demostrar la mía.

―Bueno, es mejor que nos vallamos, se nos hace tarde.― Dice Karin ocultando su risa.

― Nosotros también nos vamos.― Me adelanto a decir y me encamino hacia la puerta.

―Bueno, nos vemos.― Dice Ichigo mientras me sigue por detrás.

Salimos de la casa, después de Yuzu y Karin, caminamos en silencio, por lo visto esa incomodidad vuelve a parecer, pero es mejor dejarlo así, porque cuando lo recuerdo, me sonrojo al instante y me pongo muy nerviosa.

―Oye, Ichigo.― Decido romper el silencio, para llamar la atención de Ichigo.

― ¿Qué?― Me pregunta.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?― Le respondo con una pregunta.

― ¿Yo? 17, ¿Por qué?― Vuelve a preguntar.

―Solo creí que fueras más chico que yo.―

Ríe ― ¿Yo ser más chico que tu enana? Por favor.― Se burla de mí.

― ¿Cómo me dijiste? Cabeza hueca.― Pregunto enojada.

―Olvídalo, no estoy de humor.― Me reprocha con inferencia.

Suelto un poco de aire, miro hacia él, pero solo me encuentro con su ceño fruncido, enojado y preocupado_. ¿Por qué esta él así? Me pregunto a mí misma._

Decido olvidarlo y seguir caminando pero ahora por mi cuenta, así que me adelanto y camino más rápido para dejarlo atrás.

―Oye, espérame.― Escucho a Ichigo detrás de mí.

Pero es muy tarde, ya hemos llegado al instituto. Después de caminar por los largos pasillo y escuchar todos esos murmullos, entramos al salón de clases, donde los amigos de Ichigo lo reciben animadamente. Ahora que me fijo, yo no echo ninguna amiga, pero realmente no me importa, ya que la única que tenía resulto ser una ofrecida. –Suspiro- y no sé cuántos de ellos volveré a dar. Me dirijo a mi asiento, claro sin antes haber saludado a Mizuiro y Keigo, pero este último casi me abraza y me besa, de no ser por Ichigo quien lo golpeo, para que su plan no de resultado. Veo fijamente a la ventada y me acuerdo que la temporada de lluvia de julio se acerca.

―Muy bien Chicos, tomen asiento.― Dice la maestra entrando al salón. ―Ahora veremos el tema sobre las plantas y su reproducción pero antes, vos les tengo una sorpresa.― Dice la maestra con una sonrisa malévola, _Espero y no sea un examen sorpresa. _―Entra cariño.― Llama a alguien de la puerta, dulcemente con una seña. ―Ella es su nueva compañera, así que tarantela bien.― Exige mientras una chica entra y capta la mirada de todos.

― Buenos días, soy Saoky Ammelin, un gusto conocerlos.― Dice la chica con voz dulce, para después demostrar una hermosa sonrisa.

La chica es de piel blanca, más alta que yo pero no arrebasando a Ichigo, tiene el cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta, con un flequillo recto en su frente, y dos mechones semi largos sueltos alado de su cara tapando sus orejas. Su cabello es rosa bajito, más bien un poco pálido, mientras que su cara tiene una nariz recta, con ojos rosados, pero son mucho más fuertes que su cabello, sería un rosa fuicha fuerte, no son tan grande, ni tan pequeños, con boca pequeña, labios delgados. Es realmente muy linda, su cuerpo es delgado, con cintura chica, caderas ajustadas y piernas largas, su pecho es incluso un poco más grande que el de Orihime, haciéndola resaltar. La observo fijamente y ella se da cuenta, me toma mi mirada pero solo sonríe un poco más, eso hace que me sonroje.

―Bueno Saoky-chan, por favor toma asiento alado de Kuchiki-san.― ¡_Diablos, no me gustaría convivir con ella, maldición! _La maestra me señala, y ella asiente, pasa por todos los asientos hasta llegar al mío. Me siento incomoda también extrañamente acosada. Después de eso la maestra empieza con la clase, pero por más que me concentro no entiendo nada. Pasa el tiempo hasta que tocan la campana de recreo me levanto de mi asiento, pero la chica nueva se pone en frente de mí, detrás llega Ichigo quien mira preocupadamente.

―Buenos días, soy Saoky Ammelin.― Dice la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y extendiéndome la mano.

― Soy Kuchi-ki Rukia.― Pronuncio torpemente mis palabras, y agarro su mano extendida.

―Un gusto conocerte Rukia-chan.― Dice la chica, pero ahora sonríe alegremente, intento soltar mi mano pero ella me aprieta, Ichigo se da cuenta pero en ese momento ella me jala hacia su cuerpo y me abraza.

― ¡Que linda!― Grita la chica abrazándome fuertemente. ―Están linda, pequeña y hermosa, tiene uno ojos hermosos, es totalmente linda.― Grita la chica alegremente.

―Oye que te pasa, suéltala.― Dice Ichigo desde atrás.

― ¿Quién eres tú?― La actitud de la chica, cambia totalmente, ahora en vez de ser linda y alegre pasa a estar enojada y seria en forma de ataque.

―Soy Kurosaki Ichigo.― Dice Ichigo también enojado.

―No, me refiero a quien eres tú, ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?― Su voz es amenazadora. ― ¿Acaso eres su novio?― Pregunta todavía enojada, mientras que yo me pongo roja como tomate.

―Claro que no, idiota.― Dice Ichigo nervioso y sonrojado.

― Ya entonces, no tienes ningún inconveniente en quedarme con ella o ¿sí?― La vos de esa chica cambia a ser más perversa e insinuadora.

― ¡SI, digo no!― Ichigo se cofunde así mismo.

―En ese caso, Rukia-chan va a almorzar conmigo.― La chica no me deja ni hablar y me suelta de sus brazos para salir del salón y dirigirnos hacia un árbol que está un poco cerca del instituto.

―Diablos.― *Maldigo a mismo por ser tan idiota ante aquella chica que ni siquiera conozco.*

―Etoo…― *Escucho una voz, con ese tono meloso y aniñado que tanto me molesta. Lo ignoro y me giro para encontrarme con una chica, de cabello naranja fuerte y de ojos grises sonrojada.*

― ¿Qué deseas?― *Pregunto tratando de no intimidarla.*

― ¿Tu eres Kurosaki-kun no?― *Pregunta la chica aún más tímida y sonrojada.* ―Puedo pedirte que nos veamos después de clases, necesito hablar contigo. ―

― Si claro, aquí está bien.― *Digo pero intento no prestarle importancia.*

― Si, gracias.―* Dice la chica avergonzada y sale corriendo del salón. _Me pregunto que fue eso, ni siquiera la conozco.*_

Cuando llegamos a ese árbol, nos sentamos y ella empezó a sacar su comida.

― ¿Tu no traes comida?― Pregunta con un bocado en su boca.

―No.― Respondo tímidamente.

― Hmm eso es muy malo.― Dice mientras sigue comiendo. ―Toma― Me acerca un bocado de su poca comida que tiene, pero tiene buena pinta. ―Ora vamos no tiene veneno.― Me dice divertida y no puedo negarme, así que atrapo aquel bocado en mi boca, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme es realmente sabroso.

― ¿Sabe bien?― Pregunta con inocencia y curiosidad.

―Si sabe delicioso ¿Tú lo preparaste?― Pregunto todavía saboreando el bocado.

―Si yo lo hice, pero no eh podido traer más, si tan solo hubiera sabido que te iba a conocer, entonces hubiera preparado más.― Dijo la chica en tono de disculpa.

―No te preocupes, yo casi no como.― Digo sin menor importancia.

―Eso hace que me preocupe.― Dice en seco pero sé que está jugando.

― ¿Porque te preocupas por mí, si ni siquiera me conoces?― Pregunto, porque realmente quiero saber su repuesta.

― Porque desde ahora seré tu amiga y cuidare de ti e incluso te protegeré del gruñón de tu novio.― Dice con toda facilidad del mundo, y al momento sé que está diciendo la verdad, un leve sonrojo se hace frente en mis mejillas.

― Él no es mi novio.― Susurro avergonzada. ―Solo somos amigos.― Y en marco una sonrisa falsa.

Me mira con su ceño fruncido, con una mueca divertida y después empieza reír… _¿Reír?_

―Jajá, si claro y yo soy hombre.― Me mira aún más divertida pero yo hago un gesto diciendo que es verdad. ― ¿Eh? Pero si se nota a leguas que a él le gustas, y a ti también te gusta a él.―

― Cla-ro que no.― Pronuncio otra vez torpemente, con un sonrojo.

― Ya veo son el típico amigos enamorados, mmm que puedo hacer.― Dice la chica de cabellos rosados. ―Ya se, hare que los dos no sean tan estúpidos y se amen.― Me sorprendo ante aquellas palabras, ella no se parece a nada a Orihime, es totalmente lo contrario. ―Bueno, ¿Puedes ir conmigo a comer un helado?― Pregunta con brillo en sus ojos, y las manos en forma de súplica.

― Esta bien, pero no tengo dinero.― Digo con pena.

― No importa, yo invito.― Y emboza una sonrisa.

En eso tocan el timbre y nos levantamos para regresar a clases.

(~*-*)~

Entro al salón pero no encuentro Ichigo y me apresuro a buscar mi asiento.

―Una pregunta.― Le digo en un susurro a la chica.

― ¿Dime?― Me responde.

― ¿Cómo te puedo llamar?― Pregunto tímidamente.

― Ammelin, llámame Ammelin.― Dice con una sonrisa sincera.

― A mí me puedes decir, como gustes menos enana.― Al principio parezco linda pero después mi voz se pone seria y enojada al recordar cómo me llama Ichigo.

― ¿Enana? ¿Así te llama tu novio? ¿Debe ser por cariño?― Dice fingiendo inocencia.

― Cla-ro que no, él no es mi novio, y solo lo hace por molestar.― Le digo nerviosa y enojada.

― Esta bien como quieras c: ― Devuelta esa inocencia fingida, pero no puedo evitar sonreír. ―Voy al baño, después regreso.―

Asiento con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sentirme cómoda al lado de Ammelin.

(*¬*)/

*Estoy en la azotea, aclarando mi mente de lo que ha pasado últimamente, sobre todo con la llegada de Rukia, quien cambio mi vida. Y no sé cuál es el sentimiento que me incomoda cuando estoy con ella. Me tenso, al escuchar que la puerta se abre detrás de mi.*

― Hola―*Dice una voz un poco dulce pero ronca.*

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― *Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.*

― Por alguna extraña razón, sé que estarías aquí y quiero hablar contigo sobre Rukia.― *Dice la chica de cabello rosado y ojos fuicha*

― ¿Sobre qué Ammelin?― *Pregunto serio, tal vez sea algo importante. Pero ella solo emboza una sonrisa malévola.*

(^-^)7

Las clases pasaron rápido pero Ammelin nunca llego a ellas, me empiezo a preocupar ya que Ichigo tampoco entro.

― Lo siento mucho Rukia.― Dice Ammelin agitada, que apenas va llegando cuando ya todas las clases han terminado. ―Pero me surgió algo y tuve que irme.― Lo último lo dice muy preocupada. ―Pero como sea vamos por el helado.―Y su cara ahora es alegre.

― No te preocupes, una cosa debo decirle a Ichigo.― Digo mientras lo busco con la mirada.

En eso el entra como si lo hubiese llamado, pero su cara ahora está muy pensativa y desconcentrada.

― Ichigo, voy a ir con Ammelin a comer un helado.― Digo con mi voz normal. Y el asiente pero todavía desconcentrado. ―Entonces te espero en casa.― Le digo con una sonrisa, y me encojo de hombros.

― Si, espero que te la pases bien.― Su voz está deprimida y preocupada como si no entendiera algo.

_¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ Apenas voy a preguntar pero Ammelin me agarra mi brazo y me saca del salón donde ahora ya no hay nadie excepto Ichigo.

― Adiós. ― Fueron las únicas palabras de Ammelin.

*Veo como Rukia es arrastrada por Ammelin y no evito sentirme preocupado por nuestra pequeña conversación en la azotea.*

― ¿Kurosaki-Kun?―* La voz poco molesta vuelve a hablar.*

― ¿SI?― *Pegunto sin importancia.*

― Soy Inoue Orihime, y veras, desde hace tiempo me gusta Kurosaki-kun, pero no eh podido confesarlo por eso hoy vengo a pedirte algo.― Dice la chica de cabellera naranja y de ojos grises, pero su voz parece culpable y tristes como si no quisiera hacer esto.*

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?―* Pregunto dispuesto a conceder sus deseos.*

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Avances: ¿Qué tramara Orihime? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Ammelin a Ichigo? ¿Rukia demostrara sus sentimientos? xD dejen review y actualizo mas rápido xD

Bueno Minna gracias por la larga espera^^ la verdad es que si me aguantaron por toda las espera xD bueno desde ahora actualizare cada 5 dias c: porque es muy pesado, espero que les haya gustado los capítulos nuevos y me dejen un review D: si no subo c: ahora pregunten lo que quieran yo tratare de contestarles xD

Bueno se despide Ana-chan *-*7 nos vemos y que viva el IchiRuki.


End file.
